The Oak Leaf
by Delanthia
Summary: L'éclipse lunaire s'est finie. La meute se sort de l'affrontement, entre les Alphas, la Darach et eux mêmes, meurtris. Pourtant La menace proférée par Jennifer est bien ancrée dans leur esprits. A peine sur pieds, la meute doit a nouveau faire face à des événements inquiétants. Alors que l'orage semble passé, la rempête gronde déjà à l'horizon.
1. Une feuille au milieu de la tempête

_La feuille de chêne._

**Diclaimer : ** L'univers de Teenwolf, ses personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Jeff Davis.

Cependant, ce récit étant une fan-fiction certains éléments on été ajoutés/retirés ou modifiés dans le but de faire coïncider la trame passée à l'intrigue que je développerai.

L'histoire originale crée reste du domaine de ma propriété exclusive.

**Rating : ** M

**Genre : ** Romance/fantastique.

**Avertissement : ** Ce récit met en scène une relation homosexuelle. Si cela vous déplaît, passez votre chemin.

Dans les lignes suivantes de nombreux spoilers seront réalisés sur la saison 3 ( jusqu'à l'épisode 11 inclus.) A lire à vos risques et périls.

**Notes : ** L'intrigue est post épisode 11 et ante épisode 12, ne soyez donc pas surpris du manque de cohérence avec la suite du déroulement de la série.

**Liste de changements :**

Les éléments modifiés présents sur cette liste sont ceux opérés afin de réaliser au mieux ma fiction. Ne pas les lires risques de vous laissez dans le brouillard et d'induire de nombreuses confusions.

_Personnages :_

Cora Hale : Ce personnage n'a pas fait son apparition. Elle est morte comme le reste de la famille Hale dans le manoir incendié par Kate Argent.

Erica Reyes : Elle était en vie lors de l'intervention de Scott et Derek. Elle sert de substituant à Cora Hale. Elle était donc mourante en fin d'épisode 11.

Gérard Argent : Est décédé, noyé par accumulation du liquide noir rejeté dans son corps et accumulé dans ses poumons.

Mélissa McCall, Christopher Argent et le shérif Stillinski : Les trois parents n'ont pas été enlevés par le Darach/Jennifer Blake. Ils sont donc tous les trois saints et saufs.

Darach/Jennifer Blake : Est parvenue à enlever 3 parents/gardiens.

Mlle Morrell : Son affrontement face à la meute d'Alphas n'a jamais eu lieu.

_Intrigue :_

Son père n'ayant jamais été enlevé, Stiles n'a pas fait de crise de panique.

De ce fait, Lydia ne l'a pas embrassé pour le calmer. ( Désolé pour les fans de Stydia. J'ai tué dans l'œuf leur possible relation. )

Le shérif Stillinski n'est donc pas conscient du surnaturel omniprésent à Beacon Hills.

Cette liste ne contient pas les éléments qui risqueraient de gâcher l'intrigue. Ils sont de ce faits intégré dans le récits.

**Résumé : ** Comme une feuille malmenée par la tempête, la meute se remets de son affrontement face au Darach et la meute d'Alphas. Malgré leurs blessures, ils doivent tous faire face et aller de l'avant. Dans les esprits la menace a peine voilée du Darach plane toujours.

**Notes de l'auteur : ** Bonjour a toutes et à tous. Après avoir épluché avec beaucoup d'intérêt de nombreuses fictions je me décide enfin à m'y essayer. C'est une première pour moi. Si vous avez des conseils et ou des remarques n'hésitez surtout pas à me les communiquer. J'espère que vous apprécierai mon récit.

Cordialement Delanthia.

_La feuille de chêne._

_Chapitre 1 :Une feuille au milieu de la tempête._

Une senteur sucrée, un mélange menthe et de lys avec une touche boisée.

Une sursaut.

Derek s'était instinctivement réveillé après avoir capté ce parfum. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien à son goût.

Il fallait faire preuve de prudence.

Derek détailla un instant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Des murs de briques brutes, des poutres métalliques apparentes, des grandes fenêtres, un mobilier sommaire ne comptant qu'un lit, une table de chevet avec un réveil et une armoire-penderie. En face du lit se trouvait un vieux canapé sur lequel une silhouette emmitouflée d'une couverture semblait somnoler. La fragrance provenait de cet individu.

Les yeux de Derek s'irisèrent du bleu électrique, preuve que ce dernier utilisait ses capacités lupines. Dans le silence le plus complet, Derek se glissa hors du lit et se faufila jusqu'à ce qu'il considérait comme une menace. D'un geste rapide et précis il saisit sa victime à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

-« _Jennifer ! » _gronda le lycan en retroussant les babines. Les crocs prêts à finir l'exécution.

Stiles papillonnait des yeux, essayant de s'extraire de son sommeil de plomb. Une douleur cuisante vrilla son flanc droit. Son sang commençait à s'écouler des lèvres de la plaie lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation.

Derek le maintenait contre le mur avec un prise à la gorge. Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas juste une prise d'intimidation. Les yeux de Derek flamboyaient de colère et de fureur.

Stiles suffoquait et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Dans un geste désespéré il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia fragilisé de Derek. Après tout, le loup garou ne pouvait pas avoir ressoudé son os parfaitement alors qu'il n'avait été brisé la nuit même par Deucalion.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Derek grimaça de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Son autre jambe bien qu'elle ne soit pas cassée avait aussi été endommagée. Kali avait déchirer le muscle de la cuisse d'un puissant coup de griffe.

Stiles se laissa glisser contre le mur, rejoignant Derek sur le sol. Il toussota, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek.

Il était partagé. Devait il fuir ou vérifié l'état de Derek ?

Du bout du pied il secoua un peu le jeune homme effondré devant lui.

Stiles ne pouvait vraiment pas le laissé comme ça. Après tout, il lui avait cassé à nouveau son tibia droit et le sang montrait clairement deux choses premièrement, la fracture engendrée était ouverte et deuxièmement, la déchirure du muscle fémoral gauche s'était ouverte a nouveau.

Stiles jura entre ses dents.

Il poussa de toute ses force pour allonger Derek sur le dos, laissant apparaître les dégâts.

C'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

Stiles inspira un grand coup et se mit à l'ouvrage. Il replaça les morceaux du tibia l'un contre l'autre, ramena les chairs et la peau par dessus. Il ramena une trousse posée au pied du lit et banda le tout pour maintenir les tissus en place lors de la cicatrisation. Il s'affaira ensuite au muscle de la cuisse. Reproduisant les gestes que le Dr. Deaton avait effectué la première fois, il compressa les morceaux du muscles et maintint le tout avec plusieurs tours de gaze stérile.

Il se rassit a coté du corps en soupirant. Il figea son mouvement en grimaçant de douleur.

Stiles porta la main à son flanc, effleurant le sang sur les pansements. La plaie s'était ouverte à nouveau.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait a renouveler ses pansements, Derek tressauta.

Le lycan se réveillait. Il se releva en position assise en marmonnant. Son regard se posa sur Stiles qui se battait avec des bandages, les pansements et le tube d'isobéthadine en gel. Il grogna un peu pour manifester son réveil.

_Pas maintenant ! Je suis occupé au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué la belle au bois dormant._ Grinça Stiles

Nouveau grondement. Aucune réaction de la part de Stiles.

_-Laisse moi faire, crétin._ Et Derek s'empara du matériel médical et poussa Stiles pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos.

_-Aïe !_

_-Arrêtes de bouger autant ! _Ordonna Derek en foudroyant du regard le jeune homme. Il découvrit avec stupeur une balafre fraîche décrivant un arc de cercle carmin partant d'un peu en dessous du nombril pour rejoindre la chute de reins dans le dos du blessé. L'incision pénétrait profondément dans le derme mais sans arrivé jusque dans le tissu musculaire.

Un moment de battement durant lequel Stiles hésita a posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-Non pas que j'en n'ai plus l'habitude avec toi mais mon plaquage contre le mur et l'appellation Jennifer c'était pour quel motif ? _Questionna le jeune brun.

_-Tu sent un peu comme Jennifer. _Répondit Derek entre un roulement d'yeux et un soupir.

_-Et ? C'est tout ? T'aurais quand même pût faire gaffe ! Et tes sens de loup garou ils te servent à quoi ?_

_-Je me suis réveillé en sursaut en sentant ton odeur. J'ai pas cherché plus longtemps, t'étais une menace potentielle._

_-Ce sera bien la première fois ! _Raillât Stiles.

Nouveau roulement d'yeux.

_Et puis arrêtez avec dette histoire, cette psychopathe et moi on se ressemble pas du tout ! _La voix s'était teintée d'exaspération mais aussi d'autre chose que Derek ne parvint pas à identifier.

Lever de sourcils interrogateur de Derek.

_-Scott et les autres me déjà fait remarquer qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup. Le premier jour de cours avec elle, il s'est moqué de moi avec ça. Puis ça a été au tour de ta meute de faire la remarque et plus le jours passaient plus il me charriaient avec ça. Puis Allison et Lydia s'y sont mise en disant qu'on avait la même personnalité a peu de chose près. Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis pas un Darach moi ! D'ailleurs j'ai fait des recherches et pour une femme on dit Darag. Avec un « G ». Et je suis pas non plus un sociopathe. Quoique une fois la voisine a écrasé son chat je trouvait ça très drôle. Mais de toute manière ça ne fait pas de moi un cinglé, non ? En fait vu que je continue de traîner avec vous, créatures potentiellement mortelle pour ma petite personne, si. Oh mon dieu ! On va devoir m'enfermer avec un camisole de force ! _Babilla Stiles à toute vitesse entre deux inspiration.

Derek tira un coup sec sur le bandage de gaze faisant taire l'adolescent avec un hoquet de douleur.

En retour Stiles envoya une pichenette sur le front du jeune homme, atteignant un hématome en pleine résorption. Derek immobilisa le poignet de jeune hyperactif avec une poigne de fer. Il lança un regard noir pour la forme. Et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Stiles rassembla le matériel de soin dans la trousse qu'il posa a coté de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à coté de Derek. En maintenant une distance de sécurité inutile face au lycan.

Face au grognement de Derek, il se releva et se posta devant lui.

_-Ca va mieux ? Forcément ça va mieux, l'éclipse est finie tu cicatrise super rapidement à nouveau tout, tout et tout. Mais je veux dire, hum..., t'as repris tes esprits. Parce que je préfère pas trop expérimenter a nouveau la sensation de suffoquer hein._

_-Ouais._

_-Et tant que j'y suis pardon pour ta jambe. J'avais pas trop le choix mais bon._

_-Pas grave._

_-Et ta mémoire ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Tu t'es mangé un sacré coup sur le crâne. Et ta mémoire a court terme a morflé. Deaton a dit que normalement ça allais te revenir dans les jours qui arrivent._

_-Je me souviens pas non. _Derek pesta pendants quelques instants.

_-Bon, alors tonton Stiles va te raconter une jolie histoire de mort et de sang et puis il va te border et tu vas faire un gros dodo._

Le sourire de Stiles commença à se former en voyant l'air dépité de loup sur le lit. Derek lui envoya quand même un revers de main sur le front pour étouffer son hilarité naissante. Stiles entama donc son récit.


	2. Le vent se lève

_Chapitre 2 : Le vent se lève._

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre. L'aube était proche.

Alors qu'il n'y pensait même pas, sa bouche avait déjà commencé à rafraîchir la mémoire du loup amoché dans le lit en face de lui.

Un juron.

Il avait bien le droit non ?

Surtout après avoir reçu une branche dans la figure alors que Derek, si il avait eu un minimum de savoir-vivre, était supposé retenir pour la 13ème fois consécutive.

C'était vraiment une idée pourrie.

_« Séparons nous, un humain et un loup dans chaque groupe, et on les encercles. » Mais quel plan foireux. Comme par hasard, je me retrouve dans le groupe de Derek. Je dois vraiment être maudit. _

Stiles détourna l'attention de ses pensées et se concentra un peu plus pour suivre Derek. Heureusement ce dernier se retournait de temps en temps. La lueur dans ses yeux permettaient à Stiles de se guider dans l'obscurité presque complète.

_Évidement la bataille finale ne pouvait avoir lieu dans une prairie vers 15h30. Non, ça devait être impérativement dans une forêt bien dense, pendant la nuit. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, une éclipse lunaire, histoire que l'on n'y voie rien du tout ! _

Le peu de lumière reflétée par la lune ne parvenait pas et rendre le décor facilement discernable. Pour le plus grand malheur du jeune hyperactif.

Derek progressait plus lentement que d'habitude. Après tout il n'allais pas semer son binôme.

_Arrêtes de te triturer les méninges._

_Gné ?_

_J'entends ton cerveau qui surchauffe ! _Derek ponctua sa déclaration d'une tape sur le front de l'adolescent.

Un juron a nouveau.

Un regard noir.

Le silence complet.

Voilà comment se déroulait le voyage depuis bientôt dix minutes.

Stiles leva les yeux, observant la lune. L'astre n'était qu'a demi visible, signe de son entrée dans l'ombre de la terre.

Ils pressèrent le pas. Arrivant enfin à l'orée de la forêt bordant le Nemeton, les deux protagonistes se tapirent derrière un buisson.

Attendre.

Et encore attendre.

_Mais quel plan de merde. _Se dit Stiles.

Un craquement de brindille, un foulement.

Soit c'était Jennifer, soit les Alphas.

_Combien de temps avant l'éclipse ?_

Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil au ciel. Un fin croissant blanc. Leur attente était donc presque terminée.

_Respire un coup mon vieux, c'est pas le moment de paniquer !_

Se sermonner soi même était efficace, enfin quelques fois. Et heureusement pour Stiles, cela suffit à endiguer le début de crise de panique débutant.

Le jeune homme se tordait les mains.

Impatience, stress, appréhension, nervosité et certainement une bonne dose de terreur aussi.

La lumière diminua encore un peu. Bientôt l'éclipse serait totale et pendants une quinzaine de minutes, les lycanthropes seraient totalement dépourvus de leurs pouvoirs.

Stiles scruta le champ de bataille.

Un étendue de terre sèche, parsemée de touffes d'herbes hasardeuses, de temps en temps un buisson épineux ou mort. Une souche de deux mètres de diamètres était positionnée à une vingtaines de mètres de l'orée de la forêt, cette dernière décrivait un cercle quasiment parfait autour de l'arbre coupé. Quelques mètres en arrières, la porte menant au Nemeton sous terrain était dissimulée par un épais buisson de genévrier.

_Et bien sûr, le lieu se devait d'être parfaitement à découvert. _Pesta Stiles.

Plus Stiles y pensait plus ce plan lui semblait voué à l'échec le plus désastreux.

Au moins, Derek avait accepté un fragment de ses idées. Durant la phase d'éclipse totale les loups seraient vulnérables, Stiles avait donc demandé au Dr. Deaton de lui montré quelques mouvements pour paré à d'éventuelle blessure. L'idée ingénieuse avait été reprise par Derek. Chaque humain et loups avait donc appris grâce à Allison à faire un bandage serré et une attelle provisoire avec des morceaux de bois et des lambeaux de vêtements.

En un mouvement inconscient Stiles porta la main à sa hanche. Rassuré de voir que les deux rouleaux de gaze stérile étaient toujours accrochés à sa ceinture.

Même si, les loups survivraient avec des bandages fait de T-shirts, Stiles avait surtout prévu le coup pour l'un des trois humain, candidat au suicide, présent pour l'opération. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas trop compris l'intérêt que Lydia et lui vienne. Heureusement dans son immense prévoyance, Stiles avait demandé à Allison de leur enseigner deux-trois geste d'auto-défense à Lydia et lui. Des gestes inutiles contre des loups, mais pas contre des loups sans pouvoirs.

Il s'était même surpris lui même par sa clarté d'esprit.

Et puis même s'il n'en userait sûrement pas, c'était toujours bien de savoir comment se dégager d'un étreinte et immobiliser son adversaire en moins de dix secondes.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Décidément, son plan assurais un max, Derek aurait mieux fait de l'écouter plutôt que d'élaborer une tactique vouée à l'échec. Parce que qu'il fallait le dire clairement, ils allaient au devant d'une boucherie bien sanglante en suivant la stratégie de l'encerclement et de la baston pure et dure.

A quelques mètres de la souche, un léger frisson parcouru le genévrier.

Avec un grincement sonore, la porte s'ouvrit et Mlle Blake allias la Darag psychopathe s'extirpa de son abris.

Malgré les ténèbres oppressantes, on pouvait discerné, plutôt deviné le sang qui dégoulinait le long de ses mains. Elle se retourna faisant face à la lune presque totalement éclipsée et face à la meute d'Alphas. Ces derniers avaient surgis de la forêt. Ils encerclèrent la jeune femme, suivant sans s'en rendre compte le même schémas que celui planifié par Derek.

_Ça doit être une technique de loups ou un truc du genre._ Pensa Stiles.

Les deux camps se toisèrent.

Les loups garous contre la druide noire.

Les lycanthropes commencèrent à tourner autours de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière fixait du regard Deucalion.

Ils se détaillèrent un instant.

L'homme se tenait droit,les deux jambes collées l'une contre l'autre, le pommeau de sa canne serré entre ses deux paumes. Il avait retiré ses lunettes noires, laissant voir ses yeux meurtris.

La jeune femme se tenait droite, sa jupe trois-quarts des cuisses était légèrement sale, un mélange de poussière, de terre et de sang. Le même mélange qui tachait sa veste ceinturée à la taille et dont le décolleté profond découvrait le symbole des 5 cercles sacrificiels liés ensemble pendants entre ses seins. L'avant bras de ses manches était imbibé de sang, et ce dernier continuait sa lente descente le long des doigts de la meurtrière. Ses traits était figé en une expression de confiance narquoise et de mépris, elle défiait quiconque du regard de lancer la première offensive.

_Kali._

_Julia._

_Ça fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ?_

La jeune Alpha émit un son entre le grognement et le jappement.

_Alors Deucalion, pressés d'en finir ?_

_Mlle Blake, je vous trouve bien confiante pour une morte._

_Et bien, moi je vous trouve bien ignorants pour une meute d'Alphas._

Cette fois les jumeaux joignirent leur grognements à la menace sourde s'échappant de celle de Kali.

Deucalion haussa un sourcils, l'interrogation et l'intérêt se peignirent sur son visage.

_Votre soif de puissance n'a d'égal que votre mépris pour les règles les plus élémentaires à l'égard de l'ordre._

_Votre présomption commence à égratigner ma patience, jeune femme._

_Vos n'avez donc aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se produire. Forcément quand vous n'avez recours à votre émissaire uniquement en situation critique, vous avez creusé des lacunes béantes dans votre savoir sur les druides. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de votre part._

L'insulte à peine camouflée fit rugir de fureur Aiden.

_Couchez médor, je discute. C'est la pleine lune et aucun de vous n'as remarqué son manque d'effet._

Ethan et Aiden s'échangèrent un coup d'œil, aucun ne ressentaient l'appel de la lune qui pourtant aurais dû se faire sentir.

Jennifer croisa délicatement les bras, adoptant l'attitude qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle donnait un cours.

_Votre ignorance vas vous coûtez la vie. Lors de la phase d'éclipse lunaire totale vous serez sans défense. D'ailleurs, les festivités commencent._

L'éclipse était totale. La lune n'avait pas du tout disparue, l'astre plein arborait désormais une teinte rouge sombre prononcée, avec une bordure d'un rouge orangé vif. La luminosité augmenta d'un cran, passant de la nuit sombre à une lumière crépusculaire. La lueur rouge-sang quitta les yeux des quatre loups entourant la Darag.

Stiles vérifia rapidement les yeux de son coéquipier. La couleur bleu chatoyante s'était éteinte. Les deux iris vert cerclé de bleu sur l'extérieur et de brun clair autour de la pupille scrutait avec attention l'affrontement entre la meute et la Darag.

La jeune femme modifia sa posture, écartant les jambes légèrement pour plus de stabilité avec un déhanché infime sur son appui principal, les bras le long du corps. Le sang qui n'avait pas rejoint le sols pénétra par les pores de la peau de la jeune femme. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un blanc laiteux couvrant sa pupille mais pourtant cerclé de noir sur la bordure externe de l'iris, délimitant parfaitement l'iris du blanc de l'œil.

Les lycanthropes se rassemblèrent.

La peau de Jennifer pulsait un léger halo blanc brumeux. D'un revers du bras droit, Mlle Blake propulsa Kali contre un arbre massif à l'orée des bois. Elle resta inconsciente. Les jumeaux furent mis hors d'état de nuire sans plus de difficulté.

Deucalion se saisi de canne et d'une fente, il essaye d'embrocher son opposante.

Jennifer dévia le coup, évitant que la canne à pointe acérée ne se fiche dans son cœur. Elle retint avec difficulté un soupir de douleur lorsqu'elle extirpa la fine lance coincée entre sa première côte et sa clavicule avec un bruit de succion marqué. Ses chairs se reformèrent avec une vitesse surprenante.

L'homme aveugle se retrouva donc sans défense face à la tueuse.

Similaire à un prédateur, la Darag tourna quelques instants autour de sa proie. Un coup de pied dans le creux du genou et l'homme se retrouva à quatre pattes dans la poussière constellé de gouttelettes écarlates.

Elle attrapa sa victime à la gorge, le soulevant de terre et ,avec une voix mielleuse, susurra à son oreille : _« C'est l'heure de jouer »_

Elle arracha d'un coup sec et précis l'avant bras droit, broya le tibia gauche.

Elle laissa sa cible retomber sur le sol.

_N'est ce pas un juste retour des choses ? _Interrogea la jeune femme, qui arborait un sourire carnassier.

Un râle de protestation mélangé à la douleur fut émis par Deucalion.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta mort sera aussi douloureuse et lente que ce que Kali m'a infligé sous tes ordres._

Un coup de genou en plein dans la mâchoire fit voler deux dents en l'air.

Elle détourna son attention du corps encore étourdi.

_Maintenant, Derek si toi et tes amis pouviez sortir de vos cachettes je n'aurais pas à venir vous cherchez par la peau des fesses. Et crois moi, tu ne préfère pas que ça arrive._

Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans le regard de l'interpellé. Il esquissa son redressement, immédiatement interrompu par Stiles qui le retenait par la manche.

_T'es fou, on vas pas y aller pour se faire tuer. Moi je dis on sonne la retraite !_

_Stiles, mon élève préféré. Viens me voir mon chou. Tu sais ton dernier devoir n'était pas aussi bon que d'habitude._

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent, sortirent de leur planque végétale.

_Tant que j'y suis, et si vous vous montriez tous. On a plein de choses à se raconter._

En silence, le groupe mixte se rassembla face à elle.

Stiles jeta un regard furtif vers la lune, un arc de cercle plus clair commençait à apparaître, signe de la fin toute proche de l'éclipse.

Les trois humains furent repoussés vers la centre du groupe par les loups garous.

Profitant du battements, la Darag s'approcha des jumeaux en tenant fermement la canne de Deucalion en main. Avec un sourire de pure folie elle assis les deux lycanthropes contre un arbre. Replaça la tête d'Aiden, qui pendait à droite, sur la gauche, juste devant celle de son frère. Sans plus attendre la canne acérée plongea sur le visage du premier jeune homme inconscient, un craquement sinistre suivi d'une second, un troisième et enfin un dernier « crac ». La Darag abandonna sa boucherie et revint devant le groupe, admirant, au passage, son œuvre.

_C'est un joli tableau, je trouve. _Dit elle, en désignant les deux corps sans vie, embrochés au niveau de la tête par la canne pour aveugle.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Un tout grand merci pour les commentaires positifs que j'ai reçu. J'espère que cette suite vous aura autant plu. Certes c'est un peu plus animé. La fin de l'affrontement sera bouclée dans le troisième chapitre.


	3. Au coeur du maelström

Bonjour a toutes et à tous. Voici une petite suite pour vous comblez.

Mais avant des remerciements s'impose.

Merci à **Skipp7 et Lea Michaelson **pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir d'être encouragé.

Merci à_ Skipp7, Lea Michaelson ( oui encore vous deux :D ), Jenapotter, kchalot, ugo23 et Kyuketsuki62 _pour avoir assez accrocher à mon histoire et de la suivre. Ca donne la patate de savoir que ça plaît.

Si vous avez des questions/ critiques/ propositions n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir.

Je préviens, ce chapitre est plus long ( quasiment le double par rapport à d'habitude ^^' ) que les autres mais je voulais absolument finir le récit de l'affrontement et ajoutez un petit rebond à la fin pour ne pas vous laissez sur un flash-back.

Notes : Au cas ou, Private joke ; blague privée. ( traduction grossière mais qui devrait vous permettre de comprendre.)

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Au cœur du Maelström._

Lydia commença a trembler, le léger frisson devint une vibration. La jeune fille se laissa choir sur ses genoux, ne pouvant plus contenir les secousses de son corps.

Le cri surpuissant claqua dans la nuit.

La mort des jumeaux était scellée.

Kali avait repris conscience depuis peu. Elle profita de l'instant pour charger la druide sociopathe. Jennifer ne vit pas le coup venir et se retrouva projetée à quelques mètres. La louve alpha profita de la confusion et saisi Derek, un main à la gorge, l'autre plantée dans le muscle de la cuisse gauche, et le projeta au pieds de Deucalion. Ce dernier s'était relevé. Son moignon droit à demi cicatrisé et son tibia se remettait doucement en place, il était à moitié sonné par la douleur mais aussi électrisé par la fureur et la soif de vengeance.

Les deux derniers membres de la meute d'Alphas se saisirent du lycan aux cheveux noir. Chacun empoigna une jambe. D'un coup de pied, Kali sonna le loup se débattant. Ils le traînèrent jusqu'à la souche du Nemeton.

Le groupe de lycans n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir.

Les deux Alphas, d'un geste synchronisé, soulevèrent le jeune homme par les jambes, lui firent décrire un arc de cercle par dessus eux et l'abattirent de toute leur force contre la souche.

Un craquement sonore souligna l'horreur de la chose. Derek gisait inconscient. Son arcade sourcilière profondément ouverte laissa entrevoir l'os du crâne fissuré.

Kali en profita pour approfondir la blessure sur la cuisse en arrachant un lambeau de muscle.

Deucalion brisa le tibia de la jambe droite d'un coup de talon.

Au même moment un cri résonna _ « Non ! ». _

Stiles avait devancé tout le monde, il accourait déjà vers le corps inanimé de Derek. La meute à sa suite.

Jennifer avait repris ses esprits et fondit sur l'Alpha des Alphas. Les deux adversaires, projetés aux abords de la lisière de la forêt, entamèrent leur duel.

Pendants ce temps, Kali avait cueilli Stiles, sa griffe lacéra l'abdomen du lycéen. Le jeune hyperactif finit sa course effrénée par terre à coté de Derek.

Un flèche siffla. Transperçant l'épaule de la louve.

Elle recula de quelques pas. Le restant de la meute se plaça entre les deux blessés et elle.

Stiles, qui s'était redressé, fouillait dans ses poches. Rapidement il pansa sa plaie en plaquant un grand pansement sans plus de précision.

Le combat entre Kali, Peter, Scott, Erica, Isaac et Allison s'engagea à quelques mètres. Les coups pleuvait à l'encontre de la louve aux yeux rubis mais elle les parait ou les esquivait sans peine.

Lydia donna un coup de main à Stiles, rassemblant les lèvres des plaies, les soudant de force avec des tours de bandage serré. Le jeune homme et la banshee eurent rapidement finis. Derek ne se réveillait pas, la cicatrisation s'entama. Trop lente au goût de Stiles. Il commença donc à tapoter les joues de l'inconscient, puis passa aux baffes. Rien à faire.

Un cri de douleur.

Allison s'effondra sur le sol.

Scott et Isaac redoublèrent l'intensité de leur attaques.

Lydia et Stiles rejoignirent la chasseuse.

Kali sentait ses forces décliner, elle profita d'un espace vide dans le cercle formée par ses opposants pour s'échapper.

Un seul coup de griffe lacéra la cuisse de Lydia avant que la louve ne soit rattrapée par les bêtas. La louve se retrouva plaqué contre le sol.

Enragée par le désespoir elle causa encore quelques blessures sévères avant que son sang ne ruissellent sur le sol.

Le cri de Lydia résonna une fois de plus.

Elle porta la main à sa gorge avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sans vie.

Stiles s'affairait sur le corps d'Allison, cherchant ses blessures.

Le bas du dos de la jeune fille était sérieusement entaillé et sa joue présentait un estafilade, cependant le pronostic vital n'était pas engagé. Il s'occupa des premiers soins dans son dos pendant que l'archère essuyait le sang sur sa joue.

Lydia fit rapidement le bandage sur sa cuisse, grimaçant sous la douleur.

L'attention du groupe se reporta sur Jennifer et Deucalion.

Clairement, le loup-démon n'avait pas l'avantage. La Darag jouait avec lui, profitant de l'instant pour le faire souffrir au maximum.

L'Alpha des Alphas se tenait les côtes, sûrement fraîchement brisée, avec son seul bras entier. Il essuyait chacun des assauts de la jeune femme.

Le cerveau de Stiles carburait à cent à l'heure, cherchant désespérément un plan pour qu'ils s'en sortent vivants.

Un plan farfelu germa dans son esprit. Il se releva prestement, hoqueta sous la douleur et sentit le sang couler le long de sa hanche. Il attrapa Scott par le bras, le retournant face à lui. Il saisit le pot de poudre de gui que son meilleur amis n'avait pas utilisé chez Derek. Sous les yeux écarquillés de son ami, Stiles déroula sa dernière bande de gaze et commença à tamponner son front avec. Il fit de même sur chacun des membres du groupe, déroulant le bandage en même temps. Stiles accrocha l'extrémité dans les mains de Scott, puis poussa Peter jusqu'à ce que le bandage soit tendu aux maximum.

Les deux bêtas se retrouvèrent à deux mètres l'un de l'autre tenant la bande imprégnée de sueur sur toute sa longueur.

Les cris des deux combattants en arrière fond, Stiles s'appliqua pour saupoudrer le minimum de gui sur l'entièreté du bandage humide. Le gui resta collé grâce à la transpiration. D'un geste de la main accompagné d'un regard, il fit comprendre comprendre aux deux loups d'attendre son signal.

Le combat toucha à sa fin.

Le dos tourné face à la meute, Jennifer acheva son ennemi.

Stiles donna le feu vert.

Le cri de Lydia retentit suite à une mort supplémentaire.

Jennifer se retourna vers les adolescents, les mains couvertes de sang.

Le corps de Deucalion à ses pieds, elle déclara avec son sourire malsain _« J'aurais peut être dû l'égorger avec mes dents... » _Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Derek, qui avait repris conscience depuis peu, tiqua en même temps que Stiles suite à cette évocation.

La Darag, finissant seulement sa phrase, eu le temps d'entrevoir les deux bêtas se précipitant vers elle avec le bandage.

En moins d'une seconde ils l'avait entourée par deux tours de bande.

Le gui faisant son effet, elle se tordit sous la douleur, se débattit sans aucune chance de s'échapper, alternant sa forme de jeune femme et sa forme lacérée.

Stiles arriva à son tour et utilisa le restant de gui pour former une cercle autour de la créature furibonde.

Stiles fit face à la druidesse noire.

_Au fait, l'égorgement avec les dents, c'est une private joke*._

Un léger sourire naquît sur le coin des lèvres du loup aux cheveux noirs.

Un bruissement se fit entendre à la lisière des bois.

Tous les loups était tendu, les oreilles dressées attentives aux moindres bruit.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Derek. Les yeux fixés sur l'orée de la forêt, les oreilles attentives, la bouche entrouverte laissant apercevoir les dents.

_Il ressemble vraiment à un loup aux aguets comme ça. Au moins il à l'air d'aller mieux._

Stiles reporta son attention vers le fourré d'où émergeait deux silhouettes.

Allison encocha une flèche et banda son arc vers les deux arrivants, prête à tirer.

Les deux ombres s'immobilisèrent.

Scott huma l'air. Ses yeux dorés reprirent leur teinte brune. Il se plaça dans la ligne de mire de la chasseuse, face à elle. Devant son air interrogateur, il souffla : _« Deaton. »_

Le vétérinaire, accompagné de Mlle Morrell, s'avança dans la lumière de la lune.

La chasseuse baissa son arc. La meute se regroupa peu à peu à coté de Derek qui s'était adossé à la souche.

Chacun reprenait son souffle, se remettait de ses émotions.

Stiles s'agenouilla à coté de Derek. Il passa son pouce sur la paupière du loup, puis sa main sur la joue de ce dernier.

Un grognement et un sourcils interrogateur du jeune homme ponctuèrent son action.

Stiles montra sa main couverte de sang poisseux et l'essuya sur son jeans.

_Mon plan était définitivement bien meilleur que le tien._

_La ferme, Stiles._

Pichenette sur le front, suivie d'un grondement sourd.

_Faits pas genre, tu serais incapable de te lever si tu voulais me frapper._

Stiles accompagna sa remarque d'une petite tape sur la joue du jeune Hale.

Il sauta en arrière pour esquiver Derek qui faisait mine de lui mordre la main.

Le lycéen jura tout en portant la main à sa hanche blessée. Il manqua de s'étaler sur une racine de la souche ressortant du sol. Scott le rattrapa in extremis avec un regard désapprobateur.

Le Dr. Deaton et Mlle Morrell discutait faisant face à la Darag qui se débattait toujours autant.

_Que fait on de cette jeune femme ? _Peter désigna Mlle Blake.

_Qui a eu l'idée d'utiliser le gui pour former le piège ? _Éluda Deaton.

Les regards convergèrent vers le jeune Stilinski. Celui-ci leva la main avec un petit sourire gêné.

_C'est du bon boulot._

_Merci._

_Je réitère. Que fait on d'elle maintenant ? _Peter croisa les bras soulignant son exaspération.

_Elle représente un danger. Même si son serment à pris fin une fois Deucalion mort, elle conserve les pouvoirs qu'elle a acquis en sacrifiant ces 15 personnes. _Cette fois c'était Mlle Morrell qui avait pris la parole. Elle se tourna vers Deaton.

_Nous pourrions peut être tenter le rituel d'exclusion. _Proposa-t-elle.

Un hurlement de rage et de protestation s'éleva depuis le cercle de gui. Jennifer se jetait contre contre les limites du cercle. La poudre de gui formait désormais un voile de poudre tourbillonnante autour de la meurtrière.

_Tu sais bien qu'on doit au moins être trois pour le faire. _Déclara Deaton.

_J'ai peut être une solution. Commence à tracer le triquetra* ,je m'occupe de ça. _Contra la jeune femme.

_T'as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais. _

L'homme attrapa dans la poche intérieur de sa veste un pot d'un poudre noire et commença à tracer des lignes sur le sol.

Mlle Morrell s'écarta pour laisser son collègue construire la figure celtique.

(*Le symbole runique de la trinité. N'hésiter pas googler triquetra pour avoir une idée précise de ce que c'est.) Les trois branches étaient entourées d'un cercle extérieur et intérieur, formant ainsi une bordure dans laquelle des baies de gui furent posée par la druide. Les espace entre les branches du triquetra furent comblé par des pentacles cerclés. Le pentagone centrale des trois pentacles contenait un triskèle. Sur le centre des triskèles, le vétérinaire posa un gland enroulé dans une feuille de chêne.

La structure une fois terminée, le vétérinaire se recula en prenant garde de ne pas rompre les lignes de cendre de sorbier et de sable volcanique.

_Stiles tu iras te placer sur l'extrémité de la branche qui fait face à la lune, avec tous les personnes valides de la meute. Ça va dire tous le monde sauf toi Derek._

_Je vais parfaitement bien. _Coupa l'interpellé.

_Si tu vas parfaitement bien, pourquoi tu n'as pas encore cicatrisé tes plaies ? C'est pas que l'os de ton crâne à l'air libre me donne la nausée mais j'ai déjà vu des morts en meilleur état que toi._

La remarque cinglante de Stiles fit mouche et Derek grogna pour la forme.

_Place toi face vers le centre du triquetra. Lydia, Allison placer vous derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules. Asseyez vous. Les loups mettez vous en arc de cercle autour d'eux et maintenez un contact physique avec l'un des trois humains. Allison, Lydia et Stiles essayez de reproduire nos gestes._

Les directives de la druide fusaient, chacun prit place sous les hurlements de désespoir de la Darag. Le Dr. Deaton et Mlle Morrell prirent place sur deux autres branches.

Les yeux fermés, les deux druides entamèrent un douce mélopée. Un écho s'ajouta à eux, sans s'en rendre compte Lydia reproduisait les sonorités émises par les deux druides. Ils effleurèrent les lignes de cendres et de sable noir, imités par Allison, Lydia et Stiles. Comme embrasée par ce contact le tracé s'électrisa, chaque particules commença à s'élever du sol tout en luisant. L'intensité de la lueur monta encore d'un cran lorsque que le bruissement de la forêt se synchronisa avec le chant mystique des druides.

La prisonnière s'était immobilisée d'effroi devant le spectacle.

Les deux druides ouvrèrent les yeux, complètements teintés de verts sombre parsemé d'étincelles saphir, le sol fourmilla tout autour d'eux.

Des racines minuscules, de fins rhizoïdes émergèrent de la terre pulsant de vie. Les fins tentacules végétaux s'enroulèrent doucement autour des doigts des deux druides. Sur la troisième branche, les filaments n'entrèrent en contact qu'avec Stiles. La mélopée s'amplifiait, les racines se faisaient plus nombreuses, recouvrant doucement les avants bras des trois personnes.

_Derek._

_Derek, mon cœur._

_Derek s'il te plaît, ne les laisse pas faire._

_Derek, mon amour ils vont me tuer._

Jennifer avait pris la parole, espérant de l'aide son ancien amant.

Il ne sembla même pas la remarquer, trop concentré sur le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Les rhizoïdes avait stoppé leur progression arrivé au coude des deux druides, mais les racines rampant sur Stiles ne semblaient pas s'arrêter de croître sur le jeune garçon. Une sensation de picotement sur ses bras attira l'attention du lycéen. Les racines se rosirent, gorgée du sang de Stiles.

Son souffle s'accéléra, d'une manière perceptible même pour ses deux voisines. Il chercha de l'aide du regard dans son entourage proche. Allison, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Erica et même Peter, aucun ne remarqua la crise de panique imminente.

_Stiles !_

_Stiles écoute ma voix._

_Calmes toi, Stiles !_

_STILES !_

La panique reflua lentement. Doucement, l'hyperactif se laissa bercer par le chant druidique. Sa vision se voila légèrement.

Derek avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Stiles. Il était soulagé de voir que le lycéen se calmait. Cependant la tournure des événements lui laissait une goût amère d'appréhension sur les lèvres.

Une couleur verte vif parsemé de bleu aigue-marine fleurit sur les iris du jeune Stilinski, remplaçant complètement la couleur noisette habituelle.

_Derek, c'est le moment si tu veux m'aider._

_..._

_Derek, ils sont au plus vulnérables aides moi à me libérer. Toi et moi on partira loin d'ici. Je t'aiderai à te former une vrai meute._

_Ça ne prend plus cette fois._

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Derek, mon cœur._

_Tu ne te serviras pas de moi une fois de plus._

Les traits de la Darag, changèrent du tout au tout, passant d'une moue suppliante à un rictus froid et mauvais.

_Puisque c'est comme ça, tu périras avec eux. J'aurais mieux fait de séduire Peter. J'aurais pu le contrôler jusqu'au bout. _Tonna la jeune femme.

Elle se déchaîna tout se pouvoir butant contre la barrière poudreuse de gui. Sa peau irradiait littéralement faisant ondoyer l'air comme un brasier. La bande de gaze se déchira, le cercle que Stiles avait tracé se brisa en créant un bruit de bris de verre.

Les deux druides s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Entre Stiles qui n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa branche, malgré le soutien de la meute, et Jennifer qui malmenait le tracé. Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal.

Stiles n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

_Ça Peut pas finir comme ça, jusque parce que je suis enraciné par des tubercules buveurs de sang. Tiens, les racines ne sont plus roses mais d'un vert hésitant entre vert émeraude et vert opaline._

_Non ça ne peux pas finir comme ça._

_Derek, j'ai sauvé ton joli petit cul tellement de fois, tu peux pas mourir aussi bêtement que ça._

_Scott, mon pote, je voulais être le parrain de ton premier gosse, on peux pas mourir comme ça._

_Lydia, si tu savais ô combien je t'admire. Je veux te voir passer à la télévision, le sourire aux lèvres et ta médaille Fields dans les mains. On peux pas y passer avant que tu l'aie eu._

Les pensées de Stiles bouillonnaient, tel un maelström. D'ailleurs ses pensées n'était pas la seule chose à bouillir, ses veines frissonnaient littéralement.

Ce fut Derek qui remarqua le premier le frisson sur la jugulaire du jeune brun.

Stiles se redressa, brisa le lien avec les deux jeunes filles et les groupes de lycanthropes derrière lui. Bien qu'il se soit relevé les racines avait accompagnés son geste, elles s'étaient même entremêlées les rendant plus solide. Stiles était dans le brouillard le plus total, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il devait mettre un terme aux agissements de Jennifer avant qu'elle ne parviennent a blesser quelqu'un de la meute, de sa famille.

Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol, il reposait entièrement sur les racines enroulées autour de son corps. Ainsi porté à un demi mètre du sol, sa tête se révulsa. Tout son sang quitta instantanément son corps passant des les racines. Un grondement sourd retentit, de nouveaux tentacules végétaux s'extirpèrent du sol juste en dessous de la jeune femme qui se battait contre le tracé de cendres et de sable noir. En un instant, la Darag fût immobilisée, piégée dans l'entrelacs de tiges. Jennifer piégée par les plantes à un mètre du sol commença à gémir, une plainte douloureuse s'échappa de sa bouche tordue par l'agonie. Quinze étincelles jaillirent hors du corps de la femme passant par les yeux, la bouche ou les oreilles. Ces particules de lumières dansaient autour du corps tressautant de la femme. Petit à petit des grains de lumière sortirent des pores de la peau de la meurtrière, arrachant un hurlement de douleur et le pouvoir de la druide noire. Chaque gouttelette de lumière rejoignit la cendre de sorbier et le sable volcanique, en suspension dans l'air et formant le tracé rituel.

Les trois matière fusionnèrent, une cendre, une goutte, une grain de sable noir donnant naissance à une luciole bien vivante. Des milliers de lucioles s'envolèrent en tourbillonnant avant de se disperser dans le ciel nocturne.

Les liens de végétaux se desserrèrent, libérant la Darag, les deux druides et Stiles.

Stiles s'effondra, inconscient, sur le sol. Il respirait calmement, comme endormi.

Jennifer était debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, les quinze étincelles tournoyant à ses cotés. Ces dernières se déplacèrent abandonnant le corps convulsant de l'ancienne professeur pour se diriger vers Derek et la souche.

Le jeune homme roula sur le coté juste avant qu'elle ne percute la souche qu'il avait prestement délaissée.

Un craquement de bois mort sonna dans la nuit.

La souche s'était fendue à l'endroit de l'impact. Entre les morceaux de bois mort émergeais une petite pousse en fleur : un jeune chêne. Les âmes de sacrifices retournées au Nemeton avait permis à ce dernier de germer rapidement et d'assurer son rôle.

Un râle sourd.

Les traits déformés par la souffrance et la stupeur, Jennifer pointa Stiles du doigt. Dans un dernier soupir rauque elle parvînt à éructer : « _Vos ennuis ne font que commencer ! »,_ avant de s'effondrer sur le sol sans vie.

Le cri de banshee confirma son décès.

_Elle n'était pas censée mourir. _Commenta la druide d'un regard circonspect.

_Si elle a survécu c'est uniquement parce qu'elle avait assimilée la vie des animaux se sacrifiant non ? Alors privée de son pouvoir de druidisme, l'énergie accumulée a dû retourner à la nature, d'où les lucioles. Les âmes des personnes sacrifiées sont retournées au Nemeton, d'où le chêne bourgeonnant entre les éclats de la souche. Elle est revenue à l'état dans lequel Kali l'avait laissée au niveau énergie. Donc pour morte. _Lydia finissait d'exposer sa théorie, que Deaton et Morrell validèrent.

_On peut rentrer, je suis crevé et affamé. _Dit Scott avec un sourire minable.

Stiles se redressa, les yeux papillonnant.

Un claquement sec.

Le bruit d'une gifle.

Reprenant ses esprits, Derek arrêta la main de Stiles juste avant le deuxième impact.

Sûrement par réflexe, le jeune homme plaqua son cadet contre le mur en face de lui.

Stiles grimaça quand son dos heurta la surface rigide mais surtout quand le choc fit couler encore un peu de sang le long de sa hanche, rougissant encore plus le pansement pourtant bien imbibé.

_C'est quoi cette habitude de me mettre de claques !?_

_Juste quand je commençais à m'amuser pff ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je fait ça pour le plaisir. Tu réagissais plus depuis 10 minutes ! J'ai commencé à te raconter ce qui s'était passer cette nuit pour te rafraîchir la mémoire et j'avais à peine finis ma première phrase que tu te tenais la tête entre les mains le regards perdu dans le vide. Au début, j'ai essayé de te faire sortir de cet état avec des mots. J'ai bien aimé le passage où je te traitais de sac à puce sans cervelles sans réaction de ta part. Aïe !_

La réaction de Derek pour l'insulte venait de fuser sous la forme d'une tape sur le front.

_Puis j'ai essayé en claquant des doigts, en sifflants puis même en te secouant comme un arbre fruitier mais rien à faire. Alors je suis passer aux baffes et c'est le seul truc qui marche avec toi on dirait. D'ailleurs il s'est passé quoi pendants que je m'acharnais à essayer de te reconnecter à la réalité._

_Mes souvenirs me sont revenus et pleine face. J'ai tout re-vécu._

_C'est pas que le mur me manquait mais faut que j'aille changer mon pansement grâce à ta délicatesse. _Fit Stiles et désignant sa hanche d'une main et poussant sur le torse de Derek avec l'autre.

Le lycan s'écarta et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit aux draps noirs.

Le jeune hyperactif s'affaira sur sa plaie. Le silence pesa dans la pièce.

_Pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre ?_

_Fallait un endroit pour tous nous stocker le temps de se remettre de cette nuit mouvementée. Alors on s'est inviter chez toi. Tu t'es endormi sur le chemin du retour et les loups t'ont traînés tour à tour. Les filles se sont installés dans la chambre de Peter et les autres son entassés sur le canapé. Peter et Scott t'ont jeté dans le lit et m'ont dit que vu que nous étions les deux blessés majeurs, on avait droit à une pièce au calme._

_Au calme ? Avec toi ? Ils sont cons ou quoi ?_

_Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je t'aime tu sais._

Derek tiqua face au sarcasme du jeune homme.

_La ferme !_

_Dis, je peux te poser une question ?_

_Non._

_Comment tu fais pour vivre aussi bien sans travailler ?_

_J'avais dit non._

_Allez dis moi. Tu sais bien que je suis trop curieux et que j'abandonnerai pas avant d'avoir ma réponse._

_L'héritage de la famille. _Articula Derek, en détournant les yeux.

_Mais t'as finis des études non ?_

_Oui._

_Donc c'était ?_

_Stiles !_

_Allez !_

_Une autre fois Stiles._

_Je boude maintenant._

Derek se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_Bon puisque tu es rétabli pousse toi, moi j'ai envie de dormir._ Déclara le cadet, une pointe de frustration dans la voix.

_Pas question, le fauteuil est pour toi !_

_Tu rigoles j'y ai passé quatre heures et je suis tout courbaturé. J'ai pas tes capacités de loup, moi. Allez bouge. _Stiles accompagna ses paroles d'une pichenette sur la nuque du lycanthrope.

Derek lui attrapa le poignet et grogna.

_T'as finis, j'ai pas envie de jouer pour l'instant._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fût surpris de la lassitude dans la voix de Stiles et de son assurance. Il lui laissa donc une place dans le lit.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en caleçon et T-shirt dos à dos dans le grand lit noir.

_Bonne nuit Stiles._

Une léger ronflement lui répondit.

Le loup attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua contre ses oreilles en jurant.


	4. Une brise légère

Me revoilà avec un plus petit chapitre, certes plus calme et mois grave mais qui, je l'espère, sauras vous surprendre et vous procurez autant de plaisir à la lecture que j'en ai pris en l'écrivant.

Notes: Timber : Mot utilisé par les bûcherons pour prévenir les autres de la chûte imminente d'un arbre en cours d'abattage.

(Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile de le préciser.)

Mon 5 ème Chapitre est déjà à moitié finit, normalement il devrait arriver demain début d'après-midi.

Ps: Merci à **sakuraetsasuke** ainsi qu'à **EvilAngel38 **pour avoir juger mon récits suffisamment bon pour le suivre. Merci :D

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Une brise légère._

Une sensation de tiraillement et de chaleur.

Voilà ce qui empêchait le jeune Stilinski de se rendormir.

Tout ça parce que deux saletés de volatiles s'était mis à jacasser tout près de la fenêtre entrouverte.

Les pies étaient vraiment des fléaux pour le sommeil du jeune garçon au cheveux bruns.

Stiles décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit lui expliqua parfaitement d'où venait la sensation de tiraillement sur son flanc droit et la chaleur du coté gauche de son corps.

Stiles commença à glousser en se rendant compte qu'il servait de doudou pour le menaçant Derek Hale.

_Enfin aussi menaçant que puisse l'être un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec une barbe de trois jours, collé contre vous et accroché comme si sa vie en dépendait à votre T-shirt. _Pensa Stiles.

Les gloussements s'amplifièrent dans la gorge de l'ours en peluche de substitution.

Derek se réveilla à cause du tressautement du corps de Stiles.

Ses traits doux d'enfant somnolant se changèrent vite, passant par la surprise, la gêne puis il se renfrogna.

D'un petit saut leste il se dégagea du lit rapidement.

Stiles riait à gorge déployée.

Derek grognait.

Stiles riait de plus belle.

Le petit manège dura jusqu'à ce que Stiles tombe hors du lit.

Il se releva prestement, jurant et se mit au sautiller sur place en pressant le pansement sur sa hanche.

Le lycéen se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en sautillant, la douleur s'estompant petit à petit.

Stiles releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Derek lui foncer dessus avec un sourire amusé.

L'armoire, pour changer, après tout il fallait bien changer de temps en temps.

Et puis ils avaient déjà heurté deux des murs de la chambre en moins d'une seule journée.

_Je crois que je préfère le mur. La poignée me rentre dans le bas du dos. _

Le commentaire de Stiles l'amusa fortement.

Le loup accentua la pression, plantant ses yeux directement dans les iris noisettes en face de lui.

Sans un mot, Derek fit glisser sa main le long du flanc du jeune homme.

Le sang afflua sur les joues de ce dernier.

Amusé par son propre jeu, le jeune homme aux yeux bleu givre glissa un doigt sous l'élastique du caleçon, tira un peu dessus, l'abaissant d'un ou deux centimètres.

Stiles se tortillait contre le mur, à la fois très embarrassé, surpris et, il devait bien l'admettre, plutôt fébrile.

Le jeune Hale pressa son corps contre celui de son Cadet, réduisant les quelques centimètres les séparant à néant.

Stiles ne pouvait pas bouger sans effleurer Derek.

_Aïe ! _Le hurlement de Stiles avait brisé le silence.

Le lycanthrope laissa le pansement s'écraser sur le sol.

Il recouvrit l'entaille par sa main, enroulant sa paume sur le coté de l'hyperactif.

Pestant parce que sa main ne couvrait pas la totalité de la blessure, il dût se résoudre à retirer son avant bras placé en travers du torse de Stiles, le maintenant contre la paroi de bois, pour la placer aux cotés de son autre main.

Les picotements entre la peau des paumes et la sienne avait coupé le souffle de Stiles.

Derek se recula et observa la blessure, il n'en restait plus qu'un sillon légèrement plus clair que le reste de la peau.

Alors qu'il allait partir, une main lui attrapa le poignet.

Stiles tira dessus jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme lui fasse face.

_Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ?_ Stiles désigna d'un regard la cicatrice fraîche et son T-shirt où les traces de griffes était aisément visible.

_J'en avais marre de te voir grimacer dés que tu frôles quelque chose. Et je sais pas pour ça. _Fit le loup en pointant les déchirures sur le T-shirt.

Derek grimaça intérieurement, même pour lui ça sonnait faux. Mais temps pis, il ne dirait jamais à Stiles que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait soigné c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser un membre de sa meute souffrir. Il pesta contre lui même en repensant au petit jeu auquel il s'était adonné. Sur le coup, jouer avec l'excitation de l'humain avait été divertissant.

Il n'avouerait jamais pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à empoigner le T-shirt de Stiles et à se coller contre lui. Même si ce cauchemar avait été terrifiant, il revoyait encore chacun des membres de sa meute mourir dans d'atroces souffrances par la main de Jennifer. Instinctivement il s'était accroché à quelque chose de réconfortant, de familier. Il avait reconnu l'odeur de Stiles dans son sommeil et s'y était cramponné comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ça lui avait permis de faire refluer la crise de panique, puis comme un crétin il s'était endormi dans cette position.

Stiles, loin de se douter des états d'âmes du loup, cherchait un moyen de se venger. Le coup du caleçon, il ne le laisserait pas passer.

Stiles décida de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Il accéléra dans l'escalier,devançant le lycan, excité comme une puce à l'idée de montrer sa cicatrice aux autres mais aussi alléché par l'odeur de pain frais et de café répandue dans le loft.

Il débarqua en quatrième vitesse dans la pièce principale, manquant de s'étaler en glissant sur la dernière marche, sous les regards tantôt amusé des uns, tantôt agacé des autres. Des autres, enfin des deux Hales.

Il sautilla autour de la table en exhibant fièrement sa marque de guerre parfaitement guérie.

Il prit une douche froide quand Lydia lui montra les trois fine ligne rosée sur sa peau crème.

_Vous auriez pu prévenir, je suis resté comme ça toute la nuit moi ! _Bouda le lycéen.

Coupé dans son élan il se laissa tomber sur la dernière chaise libre à la table, juste à coté de Derek.

A ce moment Isaac, une pointe de malice luisant dans ses yeux, huma l'air bruyamment avant de déclarer : « _Stiles, pourquoi ton odeur et celle de Derek sont mélangées ce matin ? »_

Suite à la question l'attention du groupe se porta sur les deux jeunes hommes côtes à côtes en bout de table.

Derek manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café brûlante qu'il venait d'ingurgitée.

Les lycans attablés remplir leur poumons, plus ou moins discrètement, pour vérifié par eux mêmes.

Scott se leva et renifla Stiles, alors que les autres inspiraient juste un peu plus profondément.

Stiles sauta sur l'occasion de se venger.

Il ouvrait à peine la bouche que le grondement sourd qui s'échappait de la gorge de l'autre principal intéressé résonnait dans la pièce.

_Et bien vois-tu..._

_Stiles ! _Le nom avait claqué comme une menace dans la bouche de Derek.

_Ce matin j'ai eu la surprise de..._

_La ferme Stiles. _Le loup le fusilla de son regard le plus noir.

L'hyperactif sauta de sa chaise,Scott failli tomber à la renverse, et courut se mettre à l'opposé de loups aux cheveux noirs.

_Il se trouve que Derek Hale s'est servit de moi comme d'un ours en peluche ! _Un sourire moqueur sur le visage, il désigna les trous faits par les griffes du grand méchant loup sur son vêtement.

L'effet fût immédiat, les adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

Peter regardait la scène avec consternation, il entama le décompte en pensée._ « 3...2...1...Impact ! »_

Au même instant Stiles se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, le visage encadrer par les mains puissantes du loup.

_C'est la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, calme tes ardeurs !_

Derek répondit en montrant les crocs et en rugissant.

Stiles se moqua de lui en feulant et en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure d'une manière tout à fait ridicule.

_On dirais que tu es constipé et sur le point d'aller poser une pêche. _Souligna Derek avec un sourire en coin.

Stiles tiqua en entendant la remarque. Pendants que les autres assistait à la scène avec un intérêt grandissant.

Il avait besoin d'un plan.

Le lycéen se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pendant que son cerveau bouillonnait pour trouver une échappatoire, les idées les plus saugrenues effleurant sa conscience : - _Le classique coup dans les parties, non pas assez classe. Peut être un coup de tête ? Non bien sur, je vais m'éclater la tronche si je fais ça. Appelez Scott en renfort, aucune chance qu'il vienne m'aider. Et si je l'embrassais ? Non un technique d'auto défense d'Allison ! Voilà la solution. Hein !? Retour en arrière l'embrasser ? T'as besoin de sommeil mon gars !_

Finalement il opta pour la prise de défense. Mais il avait une revanche à prendre pour le coup du caleçon.

Sans laisser le temps à Derek d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Stiles remonta son pied gauche le long du mollet de Derek en un caresse qui aurais pu paraître sensuelle. La cuisse collée sur la hanche droite de son opposant, ils agrippa le T-shirt de jeune homme en face de lui à deux mains et l'attira contre lui. Les deux corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, Stiles déplaça furtivement son pied droit entre les jambes de Derek, finalisant son embuscade. Ses mains remontèrent le long des épaules musclées du lycanthrope et ses bars s'enroulèrent autour du cou de la victime.

Il rapprocha sa tête de Derek et lui souffla à l'oreille _« Timber »_


	5. Une étincelle entre deux peaux

Chose promise, chose due le cinquième fragment de l'histoire est désormais accessible. :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ps: Merci à mes 3 nouveaux followers : luun, tablearepasser et Alfgard.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Une étincelle entre deux peaux._

Tous les loups garous perçurent le son.

Sans plus attendre il appuya de toute ses forces avec son pied sur l'articulation du genou du cadet Hale et poussa avec ses mains contre son buste.

Déstabilisé, ce dernier essaya de reculer pour reprendre son équilibre.

Le croche pied acheva de faire chuter à la renverse le loup.

Stiles l'accompagna dans sa chute, les deux mains soutenant la tête de Derek pour lui éviter le choc contre le sol de béton.

Le jeune homme émis un glapissement de surprise.

Son dos heurta le sol.

Stiles était étalé sur lui. Il en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille si faiblement que seul lui percevrait sa déclaration : _« Vengeance pour le coup du caleçon. »_

Il se releva prestement et éclata de rire. Les adolescents à table se joignirent à lui.

_T'es moins réactif en bêta. _Déclara le lycéen fier que son piège aie fonctionné.

Derek se relava furieux, attrapa le garçon par les épaules et le jeta sans ménagement sur le canapé.

_Tu vas me le payer ! _Derek jugea nécessaire d'accompagner sa menace par un regard noir.

Le jeune brun recula, tomba du canapé à plat ventre et se cogna la tête contre le bord de la table basse en se relevant.

_Une autre fois. _Ajouta le loup avec un sourire amusé mais fugace, puis il repartit en grognant vers sa chambre.

Tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, Stiles se dirigea vers la table.

_Jolie exécution et très belle diversion. _Commenta Erica en levant la main.

C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis la mort de Boyd. Stiles savait que trop bien qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. Mais chaque sourire gommait pendant quelques secondes la peine.

Stiles scella le tape-la avec un grand sourire.

_Scotty, mes dix dollars s'il te plaît._

_Hein mais pourquoi ?_

_Vous avez tous vu Derek sourire non ? Un vrai sourire amusé hein ?_

Le groupe attablé hocha la tête, affirmatif, répondant à la question de l'hyperactif.

_Donc j'ai gagné le pari._ Stiles se posta devant son meilleur ami, la main tendue. Scott lui fourra le billet dans la main en pestant.

Stiles reprit sa route vers sa chaise, le visage radieux de sa victoire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre sa place que Lydia l'avais attrapé par l'oreille et le tirait d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain. Il réussit quand même à attraper une tranche de pain au raisin au passage et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, mâchant avec peine.

Le brouhaha à la table augmentait, les ados reprirent leur conversation, interrompue par l'arrivée de Stiles, avec entrain.

Lydia poussa son otage dans la salle d'eau, ferma la porte précipitamment et se retourna avec autant d'empressement.

_C'était quoi ça ?_ Questionna-t-elle avec les yeux écarquillés, la surprise et l'intérêt brillant dans les yeux.

_Quoi ?_ Articula le jeune homme à la tignasse brune.

Lydia le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Elle planta ses yeux verts dont la pupille était bordée d'un brun chocolat droit dans les yeux noisettes de Stiles.

Elle se plaqua contre la porte, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure les yeux aguicheurs.

Elle le saisit par le poignet, l'attira contre elle.

La jeune fille reproduisit exactement les gestes de Stiles, chaque expression sur son visage, chaque effleurement de peau.

Ses lèvres susurrèrent, avec le même ton que celui que Stiles avait employé avec Derek, _« ça. »._

Elle le libéra, lui recula et se laissa tomber sur les fesses contre le carrelage froid, elle croisa les bras. Toute son attitude exigeait de réponses.

_J'ai réellement fait ça ? _Se lamenta l'hyperactif.

_Oh que oui ! C'était à mourir de rire, mais en même temps très étrange._

_Je suis mort, mort de honte et mort dans le sens où je vais me faire égorger par Derek la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera !_

_Il t'égorgera avec les dents ?_

_Très drôle !_

_Je pense pas que les autres aient remarqués, enfin peut être Isaac._

_Donne mon une corde, que je me pende tout de suite !_

_Dramatises pas non plus. C'est pas comme si tu l'avais embrassé._

Le sang arriva rapidement aux pommettes de l'hyperactif suite à cette évocation.

La mâchoire de Lydia se décrocha.

_J'y crois pas ! Lui et toi, vous..._

_Non, non ! C'est juste que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit._

_Vous allez remplacez ma série préférée !_

_Très drôle. De toute manière c'est pas comme si il y avait vraiment du suspens._

_Explique toi._

_Si je lui en parle il va soit me botter le cul, soit me rire au nez._

_Moi, j'en suis pas si sûr que ça._

_A ton tour de déballer les explications._

_Il aurais largement eu le temps de t'arrêter pendant ton petit manège il y a cinq minutes. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Moi je pense qu'il y a matière à creuser._

_Oh la ferme !_

_En tout cas, je suis impatiente de voir le résultat._

Elle sortit de la pièce avec un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux avant que Stiles ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage puis passa la porte à son tour.

_Comme par hasard, il fallait de je me cogne sur lui ! Je dois être maudit ou un truc du genre._

Derek l'attrapa par le bras, le remis sur pied. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Avec un dernier regard noir, il se détourna et continua son chemin.

_Même quand il essaye de faire la gueule il est sexy. Efface ça cerveau à la con ! Tu peux pas m'imposer cette genre de penser complètement rose, bientôt je vais me mettre à vomir des arc-en-ciels et roté des nuage de barbe à papa si tu continues sur cette lancée. Oh mais dans quel merdier me suis je encore fourré moi ?_

Stiles reprit le chemin du salon/salle à manger/cuisine, du rez de chaussée du loft quoi.

La meute était installée autour de la table. Mais pas pour un repas, vu la mine graves des deux Hale, ça devait être une sorte de conseil de guerre de la meute.

Stiles remarqua que le loup aux yeux de givre s'était avait enfilé un jean et un T-shirt différent que celui qu'il avait porté pour la nuit. Il remarqua aussi ses cheveux encore légèrement humide, une goutte glissant le long de son oreille, manifestement il sortait de la douche.

Il posa son arrière train sur la chaise, se retrouvant entre Isaac et Lydia.

Son esprit vagabondait, il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis les quinze dernières heures.

Il était incapable de se focaliser sur quelque chose de précis plus de dix secondes.

Et ce n'était pas passez inaperçu aux yeux de Derek.

Au bout de deux minutes, l'hyperactif s'affala sur la table.

Le grondement du loup garou aux cheveux noir emplit la pièce.

Stiles leva la tête, manifestant qu'il était éveillé.

La réunion reprit son cours.

La goutte qui fit déborder le vase ce fut lorsque le léger ronflement de Stiles se fit entendre entre deux phrase du cadet Hale.

Ce dernier se leva, frappa la table du plat de ses mains en appelant Stiles d'une voix rauque chargée d'exaspération.

L'interpellé leva la tête, cligna des yeux.

Suivant le regard moqueur d'Erica, il essuya le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres d'un revers de manche avec une moue embarrassée.

_Stiles, tu pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être intéressée._

_Je suis trop crevé pour ça._

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ? _Questionna Isaac.

_Derek a interrompu ma nuit, il ..._

_La ferme Stiles._

_Mais !_

_La ferme, sinon ton front va rencontrer intimement la table._

_Okay, je la ferme._

_Parfait. Donc je résume le plan pour la journée je vous libère pour ce qui reste de cette après-midi, mais ce soir 23h00 tous le monde doit être rentré. Vous passerez la nuit ici tant qu'on en sait pas plus sur la menace de Jennifer._

Les adolescents approuvèrent. Tous le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Peter s'était sauvé le premier, suivi rapidement d'Issac et Erica.

Scott et Allison quittèrent les lieux.

_Stiles tu pourrais me raccompagner chez moi ? _Demande Lydia la bouche en cœur.

_Bien sur, juste le temps de récupérer mon sweat._

Derek fit signe à Lydia d'attendre dehors, elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce, l'air guilleret.

Le loup attrapa Stiles juste avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre.

_Stiles faut que je te parle, en privé._

_Ça peut pas attendre ce soir ? Une sieste ça me branche bien._

_Non ça peut pas._

Stiles soupira. Il afficha son sourire démoniaque, comme lors du voyage en bus.

Il se rapprocha du loup, qui se tenait droit au milieu de la pièce, à pas de félin. Lorsqu'il fut juste en face de Derek, il esquissa un mouvement sur la gauche, le lycanthrope suivit le mouvement essayant de lui bloquer le passage. Stiles bifurqua au dernier moment, grugeant son adversaire.

Sa joie fut de courte durée, son dos rencontra le mur qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester. Cette fois la prise était différente, ce n'était pas de l'intimidation, juste un jeu. Derek jouait avec l'humain. Ou bien l'humain jouait avec le loup. Enfin peu importe, ils jouaient l'un avec l'autre. Le sourire prédateur accroché à ses lèvres, Derek fixait intensément Stiles. Le fils Stilinski lui rendait son regard. Il essaya de bouger l'une de ses jambes, dans l'espoir de recréer l'exploit du déjeuner. Son opposant le bloqua en collant son bassin au sien. Les mains du loup était simplement posée sur les épaules du jeune homme, au lieu d'encadrer son visage comme d'habitude.

_Stiles ! Tu mets bien beaucoup de temps pour récupérer ton sweat à capuche._

L'appel de Lydia les sortit de leur torpeur.

Stiles rompu le contact visuel en baissant les yeux. Doucement il se dégagea. Derek appuya son front contre le mur quand l'hyperactif fut dans son dos.

Stiles capta la frustration et la déception dans l'attitude du loup.

Il arrêta ses pas, son regard hésitant entre le porte et la silhouette de Derek appuyé contre le mur.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du lycan quand Stiles se colla contre son dos, sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille : _« J'en ai pas finis avec toi. »_

Le garçon au yeux noisettes s'éloigna rapidement vers le hall, un sourire amusé sur le faciès.

Il n'entendit pas, ni ne vit le soupir de soulagement et les coins des lèvres du loup s'étirer pour former un sourire franc.

_J'aimerais passer à la clinique vétérinaire pour questionner un peu Deaton sur ce qui m'est arrivé pendant le machin d'exclusion là._

_Je viens avec toi, toute cette histoire commence sérieusement à piquer ma curiosité._

La blonde vénitienne lui décocha un sourire, puis les yeux espiègles, elle reprit la parole.

_Maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé quand je t'attendais devant le loft._

_Tu pourrais pas me lâcher avec ça !_

_Oh que non, c'est bien trop captivant d'assister à votre parade nuptiale._

_Tu pouvais pas être moins observatrice ?_

_Accouches !_

_Je me suis manger un mur._

_Mais encore ?_

_C'était confus._

_Et ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_Pas vraiment. Mais c'était pas comme d'habitude, normalement quand il me plaque contre le mur c'est pour m'intimider. Là ça ressemblait plutôt à un jeu._

_Je savais que j'avais bien fait d'attendre dehors._

_T'es pas croyable !_

_Je suis imprévisible et dangereuse._

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la jeep et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée du cabinet vétérinaire.

L'absence de la moto de Scott confirma à son meilleur ami qu'il avait bien fait de passer ce jour-là.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'attente.

Stiles tressaillit en entendant le voix de Derek en pleine conversation avec le Dr. Deaton. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa camarade et l'entraîna sur le sol contre le comptoir, se mettant hors de vue.

_Oui c'est bien ça. Les guerriers pour la force, les philosophes pour l'esprit stratégique, les guérisseurs pour la régénération et les gardiens pour la protection. _Acquiesça la vétérinaire.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pour les vierges._

_Il y a plusieurs sens. Généralement ça fait référence à la pureté, l'innocence. Le sacrifié doit présenter ces qualités, supposées nécessaires, pour que le rituel soit entendu par les dieux. Mais il existe une légende celtique selon laquelle, une sorcière sacrifiait une jeune vierge dans le but de lui voler sa jeunesse et sa beauté. Le sacrifice lui permettait aussi de séduire des hommes, qui seraient à leur tour sacrifié pour les démons. Selon cette légende, la sorcière pouvait imiter n'importe qui grâce au pouvoir obtenu par la vierge sacrifiée._

_Merci c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir._

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, s'approchant des deux adolescents accroupis derrière le comptoir.

La main de loup s'abattit sur l'arrière du crâne de Stiles.

La claque lui arracha un juron.

_Ça ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations des gens. Bonne journée Dr. Et vous deux, n'oubliez pas 23h00 ce soir. _Il leur décocha un regard sombre.

_On y sera à ta soirée pyjama, _hurla Stiles alors que Derek s'éloignait à grands pas.

_Espèce de crétin. Tu m'as fait mal._ Ajouta-t-il, plus bas, en se frottant la nuque.

Lydia et lui se redressèrent, se retrouvant face à face avec Deaton.

_Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Vous me poserez vos questions pendants que j'opère. Je n'ai pas envie de finir journée à 22h00._

_On vous suit._

La rousse s'engouffra dans la salle à la suite du vétérinaire, en tirant Stiles par la manche.

Lydia resta silencieuse quelques instants, observant avec fascination le petit félin à la robe blanche comme neige qui s'étirait sur la table d'opération.

Le vétérinaire injecta le sédatif et attendit que ce dernier fasse effets.

_Alors pourquoi êtes vous venu me trouver ?_

_Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'éclairez sur ce qui s'est passé lors du rituel._

_Il faudrait que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est déroulé. La cérémonie nécessitait toute ma concentration et mon attention. Je n'ai pas pu observer ce qui t'es arrivé._

Le vétérinaire se saisit d'un scalpel et commença à opérer le chat.

Stiles rabattit sa capuche sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir.

Il entama sa narration de la nuit de l'éclipse lunaire, son récit fût parfois ponctué de précisions ou complété par Lydia.

_Je ne sais pas, je vais faire des recherches. Ce qui est certain ce que tu es intimement lié au druidisme. Si jamais il t'arrive des trucs étrange appelle moi. _Conclut Deaton, finissant les points de suture sur le ventre de la petite panthère domestique.

Les deux jeune gens le remercièrent et quittèrent les lieux.

Le trajet fut silencieux, les deux cerveaux tournaient à plein régime.

La voiture de service de son père, devant la maison des Martins, inquiéta Stiles.

Lydia sauta hors du véhicule, à peine arrêté, et entra en trombe dans sa maison.

- _Maman ? Maman t'es là ?_

_Oui, je suis dans la cuisine._

Rassurée, la jeune fille prit le temps de se débarrasser de sa veste et d'attendre Stiles. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.


	6. La pluie martelant le sol

Voici venue l'heure d'assouvir votre curiosité.

Ce chapitre est à nouveau plus important que d'habitude. J'avais trop d'infos à faire passer et je ne trouvais pas un moment approprié pour fragmenter. Donc voici un pavé ( et oui j'ai explosé mon compteur, 4500 mots) pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère.

Merci pour les reviews ça fait plaisir :D

Note: Why ? For the Glory of Satan of course ! - Pourquoi ? Pour la Gloire de Satan bien sûr !

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Le sol martelé par la pluie._

Le shérif était adossé contre l'un des plans de travail, en face de Mme Martin qui était assise sur l'une des chaises hautes de la table haute attenant aux plaques de cuisson.

Les deux adultes avait une tasse de café en main.

Lydia enlaça sa mère dans ses bras.

Stiles lança à la cantonade un timide :_ « Bonjour »_

Son père lui rendit son salut sous forme d'un discret signe de la main.

_- Arrêtes moi si ça ne me regarde pas, mais pourquoi tu es ici ? _Interrogea le lycéen.

Mme Martin prit la parole -_ Lydia, ma chérie, ton père est mort._

_- Ah bon, accident de la route ?_

_- Meurtre. _Le père de Stiles venait d'infirmer l'hypothèse de la rousse.

_- J'aimerais te poser quelques questions. _Reprit il.

Stiles fit mine de reculer, pensant que ça ne le regardait pas du tout. La rousse attrapa sa main dans la sienne, mêlant ses doigts au siens.

Les quatre individus s'assirent autour de la table.

Le shérif face à Lydia, celle-ci à coté de Stiles dont elle maintenait la main prisonnière dans la sienne.

_- Je suis désolé d'avoir à te demander ça, où étais tu la nuit dernière entre 1h00 et 3h30 ?_

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient parfaitement où ils étaient à ce moment là, au Nemeton en train de lutter contre une bande d'Alphas sanguinaires et leur professeur d'Anglais-la Darag quinze fois meurtrière et accessoirement psychopathe.

_- Elle était avec moi._

Les parents s'échangèrent un regard à la fois gêné, surpris et plutôt très mal à l'aise.

Comprenant ce à quoi ils pensaient, Stiles reprit la parole :

_- On était pas seuls. Nous avons passé la nuit chez Isaac avec Erica, Allison et Scott. D'ailleurs, Derek, le tuteur d'Isaac, était aussi présent. Il pourra vous confirmer, on l'a réveillé en criant pendant le film d'horreur vers 2h30. _Ajouta-t-il avec un moue contrite.

Lydia confirma.

Le shérif leur expliqua que le corps avait été découvert, avec 2 autres cadavres, dans une sorte de garde-manger souterrain à la frontière entre la forêt et une étendue de terre sauvages. En surface, ils avaient aussi trouvé 5 autres corps dont celui de Mlle Blake et de deux de leurs camarades du lycée.. Il décrivait le Nemeton, et la boucherie de la Darag.

Les deux adolescents pensèrent directement au triquetra.

Le shérif poursuivit son explication, selon les premiers indices, l'enseignante étaient responsable des meurtres des 3 adultes retrouvés dans la pièce sous terre. Les traces de lutte suggérait que les 4 autres personnes avaient lutté contre la jeune femme avant de mourir de sa main, cette dernière succombant à ses blessures.

Stiles prétexta un besoin pressant d'aller aux toilettes et s'éclipsa.

Enfermé à double tour dans les WC, il sonna directement au loup garou aux cheveux de jais.

Paniqué il expliqua la situation à Derek.

Le lycanthrope le rassura, Peter et la meute avait pris soin d'effacer leurs traces. Les forces de l'ordre ne pourrait jamais remonter jusqu'à eux.

L'hyperactif en profita pour le mettre au courant pour le père de Lydia et qu'il leur servait d'alibi. Il le chargea de transmettre le message de la soirée pyjama oscillant entre l'amusement, repensant à leur échange à la clinique vétérinaire, et la peine qu'il ressentait pour Lydia.

Il raccrocha et rejoignit Lydia juste au moment où son père s'en allait.

_- A tantôt à la maison Stiles._

_- Il se peut que, en fait, ce soir on se refasse une petite soirée au loft de Derek._

Le shérif grimaça légèrement en entendant le nom, mais donna son autorisation avant de reprendre le travail.

Mme Martin donna son accord sous le regard interrogatif de sa fille, se disant que ça lui changerait les idées.

Lydia entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Stiles et ils montèrent les escaliers.

La jeune fille libéra la main-otage et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit.

Stiles planté au milieu de la chambre, ne pût s'empêcher de poser une question : _« Ça va ? »_

_- Heu, oui un peu fatiguée mais je suis ok._

_- Je voulais dire, pour ton père j'étais un peu surpris de ta réaction._

_- Ah... Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Certes j'ai de la peine mais j'avais déjà commencé mon deuil. Quand il nous a quitté ma mère et moi, il y a six ans, pour se remettre en ménage avec une autre jeune femme, je l'ai détesté. Alors j'ai essayé de le considérer comme mort. Peu à peu, je me suis résignée, j'ai arrêté de penser à lui comme à mon papa. C'était devenu juste quelqu'un, mon géniteur, mais quelqu'un que je connaissais vaguement sans plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, on était pas proches et quand il a quitté ma mère, ils étaient en froid. Deux mois seulement après, le divorce était prononcé. Et comme tu peux le voir, _dit elle en désignant d'un geste du bras sa chambre et implicitement l'habitation, _il nous a laissé largement de quoi survivre sans lui. _

La voix qui normalement était claire et posée s'était un peu serrée à cette évocation.

Mais Lydia affichait son air détaché et hautain, comme si la mort de son père ne l'affectait pas.

Stiles reconnut quand même la douleur dans les yeux de son amie. Il la serra dans ses bras en une étreinte chaleureuse et amicale.

_- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux hein ?_

_- Merci._

Ils continuèrent à parler de chose plus légère, riant de bon cœur, et entamèrent même des recherches sur les druides. La fin d'après-midi toucha à sa fin et Stiles rentra chez lui.

Stiles fit mentalement la liste des choses à faire avant de devoir se rapatrier au quartier-général sous les ordres du commandant Hale.

Il s'amusa de la comparaison.

Le jeune homme établit son programme pour les quatre prochaines heures préparer un repas, son ventre commençait déjà à gargouiller, rassembler ses affaires pour la nuit et surtout continuer ses investigations sur le druidisme.

Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Ses yeux scrutèrent les produits entreposés. Il saisit les deux poireaux qui traînait depuis le début de la semaine, la boite de jambon et commença à préparer son plat.

L'odeur des poireaux émincés, qui étuvaient, diffusait dans toute la maison.

Le silence était uniquement interrompu par le bouillonnement de l'eau des pâtes, le raclement de la cuillère en bois contre le fond de la casserole et les cliquetis du clavier.

Stiles, dit le multitâche, n'avait pas résister à l'envie de poursuivre sa quête de savoir sur les druides tout en surveillant distraitement ses préparations.

La minuterie sonna.

Le cuistot en herbe se détourna de son écran, vida les pâtes dans la passoire manquant de s'ébouillanter les mains.

Il enfournait le gratin de pâtes au moment où son père passait par le pas de la porte d'entrée.

_- C'est prêt dans dix minutes ! _Cria le lycéen en se débarrassant des maniques. Il referma son pc portable et le poussa sur le bord de la table.

Il s'installa à table pendant que son père finissait de la dresser.

_- Alors ta journée ?_

_- Beaucoup de paperasses._

_- Et pour tous les corps trouvés ?_

_- L'enquête suit son cours, mais ça ne devrait pas traîner longtemps._

Le four stridula, indiquant que le plat était prêt.

Le shérif grimaça en découvrant les légumes caché dans la sauce des pâtes. Stiles lui montra l'emballage de pizza dépassant de la poubelle.

Le lycéen n'étant pas là hier soir, son père en avait profité pour se faire une bonne bouffe, traduction sans légumes et avec un max de pepperonni et fromage, avant de partir pour son tour de garde nocturne.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en mangeant

A la fin du repas, Stiles débarrassa la table. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand il vit le regard de son père, regard signifiant: _Il faut qu'on parle d'un truc grave mais je sais pas comment aborder la chose._

Le jeune bruns, un pied sur la première marche, revint s'asseoir en face de son paternel.

_- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?_

_- Hum, oui... c'est que, en fait..._

_- N'y vas pas par quatre chemins._

Le shérif prit une grand inspiration.

_- Protège toi avec Lydia._

Stiles fût prit d'une quinte de toux, mélangé à un fou rire.

Son père le regardait mal à l'aise.

_- Lydia et moi, on est juste amis._

_- J'ai vu comment elle te tenait et comment vous vous regardiez._

_- Elle avait besoin de réconfort, après tout elle vient de perdre son père. Et elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi. De très bon amis, rien de plus rien de moins._

Stiles fit mine de quitter la table.

_- Stiles._

_- Oui ?_

_- Fait attention ce soir._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai pas confiance en ce Derek Hale. _Lâcha son père avec un pincement inquiet des lèvres.

_- Tu sais, il est pas si terrible une fois que tu apprends à le connaître._

Le jeune Stilinski grimaça mentalement, se rappelant que justement il ne le connaissait presque pas. Il ne savait rien sur lui autre que les histoires de loups-garous, rien de vraiment personnel mis à part la mort de sa famille.

Stiles se jura d'y remédier, même s'il devait essuyer une centaines de refus et certainement autant de regards sombres avant d'y parvenir.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il resta sans rien faire pendants cinq minutes.

Il vérifia l'heure sur son réveil 20h53

Il se leva à regret de son nid douillet et traînailla jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Un à un ses vêtements atterrirent sur le carrelage blanc de la pièce.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la douche, gouttant sur le sol.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de passer son index sur la cicatrice en arc de cercle sur sa hanche, rougissant face aux souvenirs du matin.

Il revoyait les deux corps s'effleurant, la main glissant le long de son flanc.

L'adolescent se sécha et ramassa ses affaires en boule.

De retour dans sa chambre il pesta en constatant les marques nettes sur son T-shirt. Heureusement qu'il avait son pull sinon son père les aurait remarqué et Stiles ne voyait pas du tout comment expliquer ces cinq déchirures marquées.

Il consulta son téléphone, un message.

Derek lui confirmait qu'il avait fait passer l'alibi à la meute.

L'hyperactif reposa l'engin. Il ouvrit une des armoires et jeta sur le lit un T-shirt et un caleçon pour la nuit. Il s'habilla, rigolant intérieurement en passant son pull rouge à capuche par dessus son t-shirt gris. Il boucla la ceinture de son jeans noir. Il retourna dans la salle de bains, se brossa les dents et enfourna dans une petite trousse son nécessaire de toilettes. Il rassembla le tout dans son sac de cours, en y ajoutant son ordinateur.

Il était 22h07 et Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'occuper.

Alors il continua d'amasser des affaires pour la soirée dans le loft.

Il se retrouva donc avec son sac à dos et deux grands sacs en plastique contenant les câbles pour son ordinateur, toutes les sucreries qu'il avait pu trouvé dans les armoires et quelques bouteilles de soda.

Stiles chargea sa jeep et se mit en route vers le vieux quartier dans lequel les Hales avait élu domicile.

Des coups, provenant de la porte métallique, résonnèrent dans le grand loft.

Derek jura, posa son livre sur la table basse, vérifia l'heure. Il restait encore 35 minutes avant que le groupe ne débarque. Il soupira, et alla ouvrir la porte coulissante.

_- Je viens pour la soirée pyjama. _Déclara Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça quand le loup lui referma la porte au nez en soupirant.

_- Reviens ouvrir cette porte tout de suite Derek ! _L'adolescent redoubla l'intensité des coups de pieds dans la porte, créant un véritable boucan.

Le loup revint ouvrir le porte excédée par le bruit.

Stiles entra en trombe sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il commença à installer ses paquets sur la table. Il fouina dans les armoires à la recherches de grand bol dans lesquels il déversa les friandises en éventrant les paquets sous le regard consterné du jeune homme assis dans le canapé.

Derek reprit sa lecture.

Stiles s'affairait, mettant les bouteilles dans le frigo, plaçant les saladiers de bonbons sur la table basse. Il alla même brancher les câbles sur l'écran plat en face de Derek.

Ce dernier, plongé dans son roman, ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l'hyperactif s'était éclipsé en montant les escaliers en colimaçon.

Seulement après quelques minutes de silence, le loup leva les yeux hors de son livre, constatant la disparition du jeune Stilinski.

Il abandonna son livre sur l'ordinateur portable coincé entre les saladiers de bonbons. Il chercha du regard dans la grande pièce, puis monta à l'étage. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière. Stiles sortit de la pièce à ce moment, portant une couverture dans ses bras, ils ne purent éviter le choc. Stiles se retrouva sur les fesses à terre.

Il se releva sous le regard ahuris du loup.

_- T'étais vraiment sérieux pour cette histoire de soirée pyjama._ Dit il en se passant une main sur le visage.

_- Carrément ! On va pas rester à rien faire, alors ce soir c'est soirée films. _Dit l'adolescent, sa voix ne laissa pas place au débat.

Il capta le regard moqueur du jeune Hale.

_- Pas un mot sur mon T-shirt, il est génial. _Ajouta-t-il en pointant l'habit noir avec une sorte de bisounours rouge devant un brasier stylisé et déclarant, l'air enjoué, : « Why ? For the Glory of Satan of course ! »

_- Ok, je ne dirai rien._

Alors que Stiles s'abaissa pour ramasser la couverture, Derek l'attrapa par la taille et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

Le lycéen fit mine de protester quelques instants puis se laissa porter par la prise ferme du lycanthrope. Ils descendirent comme ça.

Peter venait de rentrer dans le loft, il fut surpris de l'état de la pièce.

Il sourit et attrapa un poignées de M&M's dans un bol. À ce moment la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur Isaac et Erica qui rentrèrent tout en continuant leur discussion.

Les 3 loups firent volte-face en entendant les pas dans l'escalier et se retrouvèrent face à face avec Derek et une paire des fesses vêtues d'un caleçon gris sur son épaule.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Stiles passa sa tête par dessus ses épaules pour apercevoir les trois loups-garous rigolant à plein poumons. Le jeune homme prit une belle teinte cramoisie.

Le fou rire passé, Peter alla se poser dans un fauteuil, récupérant au passage l'ordinateur sur la table basse.

Isaac s'affala dans le canapé, rejoint par Erica qui donna un petite claque sur le postérieur exposé. Stiles hoqueta d'indignation. Erica gloussa.

Derek décocha un regard meurtrier à la jeune blonde.

Le loup laissa tomber l'adolescent dans le canapé quand celui-ci se mit à battre des jambes dans l'air en se plaignant d'avoir son repas qui redescendait depuis son estomac.

Les trois derniers membres de la meute arrivèrent et découvrirent un spectacle rare : Peter assis dans l'un des fauteuils avec le pc de Stiles, Isaac et Erica discutant tranquillement dans le canapé, Stiles qui boudait, avec un bol de Dragibus sur les genoux, dans le coin du divan et Derek lisant tranquillement un livre sur la dernière place du canapé d'angle.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils restant.

Stiles ignorait délibérément les conversations, luttant contre son envie de s'y joindre et son obligation de bouder contre le loup aux cheveux noirs.

Les minutes s'égrainaient petit à petit. Stiles venait de finir le plat de Dragibus et il ne tenait plus en place.

Il se mit à quatre pattes dans le divan et approcha son visage du livre de Derek.

Le loup abaissa son livre et jeta un regard glacial à l'adolescent dont les trait boudeurs s'étaient changés en une mimique moqueuse.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien. _Le_ s_ourire moqueur s'accentua.

_- Stiles._

_- Je suis juste surpris que tu lise ça._

Le loup regarda la couverture de son exemplaire du livre Hunger Games, tome 2, et haussa les épaules avant de se replonger dans le roman.

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds.

_- Un film ?_ Proposa-t-il en arrachant son ordinateur des mains de l'aîné Hale.

_- Télécharger des films c'est illégal. _Moralisa Peter avec une moue réprobatrice.

_- Tuer des gens aussi non ? _Contra Stiles.

Peter lui jeta un regard froid, glacial même. Stiles regretta aussitôt sa pique, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de sujet avec lequel on pouvait plaisanter.

Il connecta l'ordinateur à la télévision et lança un film un peu au hasard.

Lydia s'était assise à l'ancienne place de Stiles, laissant un espace suffisant pour lui entre elle et Derek.

Il s'y glissa et ricana en voyant le titre du film apparaître sur la télévision : La Cabane dans les bois.

Répondant au regard interrogateur de Derek, Stiles lui glissa à l'oreille : _« Ton oncle est dans le film. »_

A plusieurs moment dans le film Lydia se pelotonna contre le jeune Stilinski.

Peter alla dormir au milieu du film.

Vers une heure du matin, la séance se finit. Stiles se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de la jeune rousse et éteignit l'ordinateur et l'écran plat.

Il put remarquer que tous les adolescents dormaient déjà.

Derek rejoignit sa chambre.

Stiles s'enveloppa dans un plaid et s'installa dans un des sofas pour la nuit.

Le lycanthrope au yeux de glace ne trouvait pas le sommeil. L'image de Lydia contre Stiles lui revenait sans cesse en pleine figure. Cette image le travaillait sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Un bruit le tira de son demi sommeil.

Un cœur. Un cœur dont les pulsation se pressaient anormalement.

Sans réfléchir, le loup bondit hors de son lit et s'empressa de descendre dans la pièce d'où provenait les battements bien trop rapides.

Un silence de mort régnait sur l'étendue de terre sèche autour du Nemeton. Des corps gisait ci et là. Stiles le reconnaissait sans difficulté, malgré le peu de lueur diffusée par la lune faiblarde, Dr. Deaton, Mlle Morrell, Kali, Aiden, Ethan, Deucalion, Jennifer Blake, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Peter, Scott et Derek. Les yeux des morts le fixait. Leurs peau était terriblement blanche. Des fines racines s'enfonçaient de leurs épidermes, des racines rougies par le sang. Ces racines, qui prenaient naissance dans sa propre peau, semblables à des sangsues végétales, buvaient le sang des cadavres et l'instillaient dans les veines de l'hyperactif. L'horreur de la vision lui tordait l'estomac, une nausée puissante l'envahit. Les larmes débordèrent des ses yeux, roulant lentement sur les joues pâles du jeune homme. Même ses larmes était gorgée de sang.

Derek débarqua dans le rez-de-chaussée du loft, les yeux luisant du bleu électrique dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il repéra aussitôt le corps de Stiles prit de soubresauts, des larmes roulant le long de ses pommettes, les traits de son visage tordus en une grimace de douleur, le souffle court.

Les poings du jeune homme était tellement serré que ses articulations était exsangue.

Stiles observait la carnage, les yeux embués par les larmes rubis. Le souffle court, ne comprenant pas cette hécatombe. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Le jeune homme pouvait humer la détresse et la terreur émaner du corps tremblant blotti dans le fauteuil. Derek l'entoura de ses bras, se voulant rassurant. Instinctivement, Stiles s'accrocha au cou de Derek, se blottissant contre lui, toujours tremblant, le souffle court et le cœur paniqué. Doucement, le lycanthrope berça Stiles, murmurant son nom.

_« Stiles. »_ Le jeune garçon se retourna en entendant son nom. Le corps de Derek frissonna. Devant les yeux ébahis de Stiles, Le pantin désarticulé de chaire, se redressa. Les racines ancrées dans son derme s'arrachèrent, emmenant des lambeaux de peau et de muscle. Le mort animé se tenait de bout face à Stiles. Un éclair gronda dans le lointain. Une pluie battante déferla sur le site du bain de sang. Chaque goutte battait un peu plus fort la terre, les corps sans vie de sa famille de substitution mais aussi de ses ennemis. Stiles baissa les yeux, captant son reflet dans une flaque nouvellement formée, il y braqua son regard. La surface de l'eau troublée par la pluie incessante lui renvoya l'image de la forme déchiquetée de la Darag.

_« Stiles, pourquoi ? »_

_« Stiles, pourquoi nous as tu tué ? »_

Le hurlement resta bloqué en travers de sa gorge.

Derek avait senti que Stiles s'était tendu à l'entende de son prénom. La crise de panique ne faisait que s'amplifier, alimentée par le cauchemar.

Stiles détourna les yeux de son reflet. Une volute scintillante s'enroula autour du cadavre animé de Derek. L'émanation se concentra, une silhouette se distingua peu à peu. Au travers des traits de pluie dardant le sol, Stiles reconnut Jennifer Blake, tout du moins son fantôme comprit-il.

_« Stiles. »_

« _Stiles, tu aurais pu devenir mon allié. J'ai cherché des alliés auprès des loups, j'aurais mieux fait de m'allier à toi. Ne sens tu pas cette énergie, cette force, ce potentiel vibrer dans tes veines. Mais que vas tu faire maintenant ? Tu a tué tu ceux à qui tu tenait réellement, tu leur a volé leur énergie vitale. Je te connais, Stiles, tu n'auras pas la force de survire à ça. Tu te laisseras dépérir. »_

Le jeune homme blêmissait, encaissant chaque mots comme un couteau de plus dans sa chaire.

_« Stiles, ton esprit est brisé. Ne sens tu pas que tu commence à te consumer de l'intérieur ? Stiles, je te connaît très bien. Tu n'imagines pas le temps que j'ai passé à t'observer pour m'imprégner de ta personnalité si particulière. J'ai passé des semaines à apprendre à t'imiter, tout ça pour séduire un loup-garou qui s'est révélé inutile. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Rends à mon corps un fragment d'énergie. Je t'aiderai à te contrôler. Je t'aiderai à ne pas devenir une bombe à retardement. Crois moi, tôt ou tard tu vas imploser et détruire tout ce qui t'entoure. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui bouille en toi. Oublies ton passé, oublies ces gens. Tu dois tourner la page et aller de l'avant. De toutes manières, aucun d'eux ne t'aimais réellement. Tu étais la roue de secours de Scott, Allison et Lydia. Derek et sa meute te tolérait uniquement pour obtenir Scott. Tu n'étais rien pour eux. Alors que pour moi tu représentes tout. »_

La brume spectrale se détacha du corps de Derek, le réduisant en charpie sur son passage. Le fantôme fondit sur Stiles, les mains tendues vers lui, en un ultime essai pour survivre.

Stiles se réveilla un sursautant, les poumons le brûlant à cause du manque d'oxygène. Son cœur battait contre son sternum, douloureux. Il était cramponné à Derek, les ongles plantés dans la peau de sa nuque. La tête enfouie dans son coup. Le loup le berçait doucement, passant une main dans son dos. Stiles sentit le souffle chaud du loup sur son cuir chevelu. Les larmes coulèrent à flot, imbibant le T-shirt du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il se calma doucement, récupérant un rythme de respiration et cardiaque normal. Péniblement il releva les yeux vers le visage du lycanthrope. Ses yeux noisettes détaillant ceux de son vis à vis, parcourant l'iris constitué d'un contour vert entourant un bleu de givre et la pupille bordée d'un brun clair se fondant dans le bleu. Les yeux parcoururent le visage, détaillant la mâchoire, l'arrête du nez

_-« Merci. » _Stiles retira ses ongles de la peau du loup, se décollant un peu du corps contre lequel il était lové.

_-« Un partout, la balle au centre. » _Stiles fit un petit sourire suite à ce trait d'humour.

Derek se détacha du jeune hyperactif.

Il recula un peu.

Stiles restait assis sur le fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Derek remonta les escaliers, silencieusement.

Il se glissa sous la couette.

Le grincement sur le plancher lui signala la présence de quelqu'un.

Le parfum de menthe, de lys et de bois lui parvint aux narines.

Il se retourna pour regarder la silhouette du jeune bruns dans l'encadrement de la porte, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Voyant que le loup ne réagissait pas, Stiles s'approcha du lit.

Derek se redressa.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je peux dormir avec toi ?_

_- Vas dormir avec ta copine._

_- Hein ?_

_- Vas dormir avec Lydia._

La paume de Stiles rencontra le front du loup en claquant légèrement.

_- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets._

Sans laisser le temps au grand méchant loup de répondre quoi que ce soit, Stiles se glissa sous l'édredon noir, poussant l'autre jeune homme.

Ce dernier protesta contre l'invasion en grognant.

_- Arrêtes de grogner ou je fais exprès de ronfler fort._

_- T'as pas intérêt._

_- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras._

_- Pardon ?_

Stiles se pressa contre le loup, collé contre son flanc et la joue posée contre son torse.

Le loup n'avait rien vu venir. Stiles venait de s'imposer dans son lit et dans ses bras.

Derek renferma son étreinte sur la taille du jeune homme, plongea son nez dans les cheveux bruns et huma le mélange de menthe et lys relevé par la senteur de la forêt.

Au même moment, Stiles emplissait ses poumons du parfum de pin, de cuir et légèrement musquée provenant de la bouillotte vivante contre laquelle il reposait.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_- Je t'avais dit que j'en avais pas finis avec toi. _Souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir, apaisé par le corps contre le sien et l'étreinte rassurante.

_- J'y comptais bien !_ Répondit le loup mentalement.


	7. Un éclosion verdoyante

Voici la suite, certes plus courte, mais qui vous plaira certainement.

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Une éclosion verdoyante._

Stiles se réveilla.

Son bâillement tonitruant résonna dans la chambre.

Après quelques secondes de temporisation, il se releva. Assis dans les draps noirs, il s'étira. Le courant d'air provenant de la fenêtre grande ouverte le fit frissonner.

L'adolescent se traîna jusqu'au fauteuil ramassa dans son sac son pull à capuche rouge et l'enfila.

Il jura en se cognant le gros orteil contre l'arrête de la porte, sautilla en se tenant le pieds dans les mains jusqu'à l'escalier.

Il essaya discrètement du rejoindre la place libre à coté de Lydia.

C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Isaac.

_Jolie nuisette ! _Commenta le bouclé en désignant son accoutrement.

Le pull lui arrivait jusque mi-cuisses, cachant presque l'entièreté de son caleçon gris.

L'hyperactif se posa sur la chaise, et entama son petit déjeuner.

Du coin de l'œil il inspecta les membres du groupe. Apparemment ils avaient eu le temps de tous passer à la douche et de se changer. Sa vision se centra sur l'horloge 13h45.

_- Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait une grasse mat' moi. _Pensa Stiles avant de se rendre compte que justement la dernière en date remontait au jour avant.

Un claquement de doigts devant son visage le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna vers Lydia, qui affichait un grand sourire.

_Stiles ?_ Cette fois c'était Scott qui l'avait interpellé.

_C'est moi._

_T'es sûr que ça va ?_

_Je suis juste un peu fatigué. J'ai eu une nuit agitée._

Il capta le regard des loups à la table.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Derek, le suppliant de prendre la relève.

Ensuite il posa son front contre la table et rabattit sa capuche pour cacher ses joues empourprée.

Derek dardait de son regard le plus noir Isaac.

_Isaac efface ce sourire lubrique de ton visage. Sinon ma main va venir à la rencontre de ton front. Pendant que vous ronfliez tous comme des loirs,Stiles a fait une crise de panique._

Il s'arrêta comme si cela expliquait tout.

_Et ? Développes. _Scott avait déclaré ça d'une manière presque agressive.

_Et ? Le fait est que ton meilleur ami a failli mourir à cause de cette crise de panique, qui soit dit en passant était tellement violente même le fauteuil dans lequel il dormait tremblait. Tu l'as pas entendu et par chance moi si. Alors je me suis occupé de lui. Un point c'est tout._

Les deux loups garous s'affrontaient dans un duel de regards.

Scott détourna les yeux.

Stiles savait parfaitement que le loup noir ne disait pas toute la vérité et ça l'arrangeait bien.

_Tu sais ce qui à déclencher cette crise de panique ?_ La voix de Lydia était douce.

_Un cauchemar. _La voix du jeune Stilinski était serrée.

Stiles était piégé, il allait devoir leur raconté. Ses mains posées sur la table commencèrent à trembler dés qu'il commença à raconter ce songe de tourments. Il continua à parler, bientôt ses paroles furent hachée par son souffle court. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Le tremblement était tellement important que ses mains cognaient la table faisant vibrer les couverts dessus.

Lydia prit l'un des mains et l'enserra dans les siennes, essayant d'apaiser le jeune homme.

Les battements du cœur de ce dernier s'accélérèrent.

La crise de panique émergeait à nouveau.

Sans plus attendre, Derek se précipita vers le corps tremblotant.

Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de la chaise, poussant Scott, il prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder.

_Stiles. _

Le ton de Derek était inhabituel, il n'était ni froid ni distant, juste chaleureux et protecteur.

Inconsciemment Stiles se dégagea de la main de Lydia et enroula ses bars autour du cou du loup. Tout son corps se pressa contre celui de Derek.

La meute assistait, impuissante, à la scène.

Stiles se crispa encore un peu plus, resserrant encore son étreinte sur le lycanthrope.

Les secousses se calmèrent, la respiration ralentit et les pulsations décélérèrent.

Derek se leva, gardant le jeune hyperactif dans ses bras, ce dernier raffermit davantage sa prise sur les vêtements du lycan. Il s'installa dans le grand fauteuil de cuir sombre, l'adolescent toujours agrippé à lui.

Stiles avait senti la crise de terreur le submergé sans qu'il puisse y résister.

Sa conscience s'était littéralement dissipée, se reformant beaucoup plus loin.

L'étendue lui était familière mais aussi étrangère. L'herbe verte chatouillait ses pieds, le soleil réchauffait sa peau. La prairie verdoyante s'étendait devant lui, il tourna sur lui même, découvrant l'orée de la forêt en arc de cercle. Une légère brise hérissa les poils de ses avant bras. Il plongea les mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat rouge, le tirant encore un peu plus vers le bas. Il parcouru des yeux la lisière des bois, avant de reporter son attention vers la prairie. L'étendue d'herbe verte parsemée de fleurs ondoyait sous le vent. Il fit un pas en arrière, son pieds toucha un liquide. Le jeune homme sursauta, baissant les yeux il vit le petit ruisseaux peu profond serpentant en direction de la forêt. Ses yeux remontèrent le cours d'eau jusqu'à un grand et majestueux chêne. Un arbre particulier deux troncs avait poussés autour d'une souche brisée en deux, de cet fissure surgissait quelques grandes feuilles et une tige montant à un demi mètres au dessus de la surface de la souche, au bout de laquelle une magnifique inflorescence de glayeule blanche veinée d'un bleu azur. Les deux troncs fusionnaient en s'enroulant l'un à l'autre pour n'en former plus qu'un, créant une arche au dessus de cette souche. L'imposante masse de branches créait un ombrage sur la petite clairière. Stiles s'approcha de l'arbre, suivant le ruisseaux, laissant ses pieds nus remonter le courant en créant de petit tourbillons dans le flux d'eau. Il s'arrêta devant la souche, la détaillant. L'eau ruisselait sur le bois, qui pourtant ne pourrissait pas, la source se trouvant dans la fissure. Chacune des cernes dans le bois, lui était familière. Il connaissait cet endroit. _Nemeton._ Le mot claqua dans son esprit. Même si tout avait changé, l'endroit restait reconnaissable. Il monta sur la souche, l'eau ruisselant entre ses orteils, il tendit la main vers la fleur. Il effleura du bout de l'index un pétale.

Au contact éphémère, l'air ondoya. L'onde se propageant tout autour, emplissant l'espace.

L'air ondulait avec force, la douce lumière du soleil s'était changée en une pénombre menaçante, touts les végétaux était morts et desséchés. Stiles se tenait sur la souche du Nemeton, faisant face à l'étendue aride. Une sensation visqueuse attira son attention à ses pieds, la source vomissait du sang mêlé à de la poussière. L'onde dans l'air se propagea au flots de boue carmine. Dans l'onde, Stiles distingua des images floues une voiture quittant la route dans la nuit, des ombres se faufilant autour de la carcasse de métal, des traces de sang sur les fougères.

Le rythme cardiaque ralentissait beaucoup trop, passant du stade du sommeil à celui de la quasi-mort. Derek serrait le corps inconscient contre le sien, le berçant doucement. Toute son inquiétude perçait dans son regard bleu électrique, le loup avait du mal à contrôler sa métamorphose. La meute s'était rassemblée autour du fauteuil essayant tant bien que mal de tempérer le loup garou aux cheveux noirs.

Les coins de yeux embués de larmes de rage, le loup murmurait aux oreilles de Stiles : « _Stiles, concentre toi sur ma voix. Stiles, s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux. Tu disais que tu n'en avais pas fini avec moi. »_

Les lèvres de l'hyperactif avait pris une teinte bleuâtre.

Subitement, le corps se contracta sous la quinte de toux. Stiles, les yeux cherchant un repère, aspira un goulée d'air. Il se calma aussitôt qu'il vit les deux prunelles saphirs le fixer. Après avoir repris son souffle, l'adolescent posa son front contre celui de Derek, leur nez se frôlait.

_Vous avez bien de grande dents, mère grand. _Murmura t il d'une voix faible.

_T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. _Soupira le loup.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant. La meute n'avait pas compris la référence de Derek.

Le lycanthrope se leva, laissant Stiles dans le fauteuil moelleux, et s'éloigna à regret.

Alors que les adolescents discutait avec le jeune homme fraîchement rétabli, les deux Hales s'éloignèrent.

_Tu devrais lui parler, seul à seul. _Le conseil de Peter fit naître une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac de son neveu.

_Non, je peux pas. _Articula le jeune Hale.

_Sérieusement ? _Contra son oncle.

_C'est trop tôt, je n'y arriverai pas. _Derek clôtura la discussion.

Il retourna près du groupe d'adolescents.

Il arriva juste à temps pour entendre Stiles débuter la narration de son rêve.

Peter sortit du loft. Arrivé dans la cour qui servait de parking, il jura. Il fit en tour sur lui même. Les murs des entrepôts voisins étaient couverts de plantes grimpantes bien touffues et vivaces. Il était pourtant sûr que le jour avant au soir, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une plante. Il se rua dans sa voiture, alluma la radio et chercha la fréquence météo.

_Suite à l'éclipse lunaire, les conditions météorologiques ont été fortement perturbées ce week-end. En effet, le soleil brille de milles feux en ce début du mois de décembre. Mais ce n'est pas tout, une masse d'air humide s'est également formée dans la région, créant un mini système météorologique comparable aux conditions rencontrées à l'équateur. Cette luminosité, cette chaleur combinée à l'humidité ambiante crée un véritable boost surpuissant pour la croissance des végétaux qui normalement à cette époque de l'année se préparent à entrer en phase hivernale. Il est encore trop tôt pour dire combien de temps cela va durer. En tout cas profiter du climat tropical tant que ça dure. C'était la météo de Channel 3, présentée par Miss Becket. Bonne journée chers auditeurs et soyez prudent sur la route._

Peter fixait le poste de radio de sa voiture, les yeux écarquillés.


	8. Le ciel se mit à pleurer

Me revoici avec un peut de retard (pas taper hein !)

En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous suffise jusqu'à mercredi :D

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Le Ciel se mit a pleurer._

Peter claqua la porte du loft, rentrant en quatrième vitesse. Les regards convergèrent dans sa direction.

_- On a un gros problème sur les bras._

L'aîné alluma le poste de télévision, cherchant la chaîne météo. La présentatrice répéta mot pour mot le bulletin qui était passé à la radio quelques minutes plus tôt.

_- Pause ! Tu es en train de dire Stiles provoque des perturbation dans le climat de la région ? _Erica avait comprit où l'ancien alpha voulait en venir.

_- En tout cas, ça a commencé dés samedi. _Confirma-t-il.

_- Pourtant, hier il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça. C'était un samedi agréable mais normal pour la saison. _L'intervention d'Isaac égratignait l'hypothèse soumise par Peter.

_- Peter, tu as bien dit que hier tu n'avais pas remarquer les plantes ? _Lydia avait apparemment une autre explication en tête.

_- Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

_- Tout bien évidement. Ils ont monter le puzzle à l'envers._

_- Moi je veux bien des précisions. _Fit Scott.

_- Disons que la poussé de croissance des plantes est l'élément déclencheur et que les changements climatiques sur la région ne sont que les conséquences._

Voyant l'air perdu de Scott face à l'explication de Lydia, Stiles intervint.

_- Les plantes ont grossi d'un coup. Et comme tu le sais une plante ça a besoin d'eau. Vu qu'elles ont poussé énormément, les racines aussi. Du coup, elles ont puisé plus d'eau dans le sol. Les plantes transpirent l'eau sous forme gazeuse, donc il y a un dégagement important de vapeur d'eau. La vapeur, plus lourde que l'air chaud, a stagné. La couche de vapeur d'eau a littéralement recouvert Beacon Hills._

_- La vapeur d'eau étant un gaz à effet de serre, elle a piégé les rayons infrarouges réémis par la terre. Donc la température est montée en flèche. La colonne de gaz réchauffé s'est élevée et en refroidissant elle est retombée mais en formant une sorte de cloche au dessus de la zone. Le phénomène est cyclique, le mouvement d'air nous isole du vent extérieur et les nuages sont immédiatement repoussés sur la périphérie. _Enchaîna Lydia.

Stiles se saisit de la télécommande, appuya sur le bouton pause. L'écran était figé sur la carte de la Californie.

La rousse et lui s'échangèrent un regard, plus qu'inquiet.

_- Tu vois les courbes de vent ?_

Elle hocha la tête, confirmant la pensée de Stiles.

_- Mais c'est pas tout. Le vent qui arrive du Pacifique rencontre l'air marin arrivant du Golfe de Californie. Ça crée des turbulences qui normalement forment l'anticyclone qui nous protègent de la pluie. Mais ici les deux vents combinés s'enroulent autour du dôme formé par les mouvements de vapeur. _Lydia décrivait les mouvements des alizés sur la carte.

_- Et le problème c'est que toute cette masse d'air en rotation se réchauffe au contact de l'air chaud chargé en humidité. Et qu'est-ce qui arrive quand l'air chaud et humide se met à tourbillonner ?_

Stiles et Lydia illustrait leur propos sur la carte de l'État. Sous les yeux ébahis des autres, les deux cerveaux reconstruisait et effectuait les prévisions avec une facilité déconcertante. Les deux adolescents synchrones et semblaient partagé leurs pensées.

_- Un ouragan. _La voix de Derek avait répondu à la question du jeune homme à la tignasse brune.

_- Pardon ?_ Scott avait du mal à suivre l'échange.

_- Mais ce n'est pas tout. La météo prévoyait une masse d'air froid descendant le long de la côte Pacifique du Canada vers le sud. Cette masse d'air froid est normalement censée être réchauffé par le vent de l'océan. Vu que l'air de l'océan est aspiré par le tournoiement sur Beacon Hills, cette masse d'air très froide arrive en plein sur l'ouragan en formation. _Lydia laissa la parole à Stiles.

_- Donc dés ce soir, l'ouragan va commencer à se former et on aura droit à une douche de tous les diables mais en plus mercredi les deux phénomènes météorologiques vont se rencontrer. _Ajouta-t-il.

_- Donc conseil pour mercredi, restez chez vous et prévoyez de ne rien faire. On aura droit à une jolie tempête de neige, et même un blizzard en plein centre de la Californie. _Conclut la rousse.

_- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi certains ? _La question de Peter sembla vexé les deux adolescents.

_- On vient de le prouver ! _Fit Lydia en agitant ses bras sur la carte.

Stiles soupira, se tenant l'arrête du nez entre les doigts dans une pose très Derekienne.

Il sourit à cette image.

_- Ça fait un très mauvais remake de « Le jour d'après », je trouve. _Commenta Allison en frissonnant d'avance.

_- Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Stiles. _Déclara Scott.

_- Tu te souviens comment Stiles a empêcher Jennifer de briser le triquetra et la manière dont elle était emprisonnée ? _Derek ponctua sa question d'un regard signifiant : _« Tu piges ou t'es vraiment lent à la détente ? »_

_- Les plantes... _Scott écarquilla les yeux en comprenant.

La main de Peter s'écrasa sur son front, soulignant parfaitement son exaspération.

_- Bon rentrez chez vous. Peter et moi on va s'occuper de trouver un endroit à l'abri pour passer la tempête. On vous préviendra. _Fit le loup noir.

Les adolescents ne se firent pas prier. Ils rassemblèrent les affaires.

_- Tant qu'on a rien de concret n'en parlez à personnes. _Ajouta l'aîné Hale.

_- Je t'en foutrai du concret moi ! _Lâcha Lydia entre ses dents. Son téléphone vibra au même instant, elle consulta le message.

Toute expression quitta son visage. Ses pommettes roses blanchirent en trois secondes.

Stiles le saisit par les épaules, lui faisant face.

- Ça_ va ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune rousse s'agrippa à lui de toute ses forces. Elle ravala ses larmes, profitant de l'étreinte pour se calmer.

Le jeune homme caressa ses cheveux d'une main. La tête rousse enfouie dans son cou, ils restèrent immobile pendant quelques instants.

_- Merci. _Articula-t-elle

La rousse s'écarta de Stiles et se retourna en direction de la meute. Le regard baissé vers le sol, elle demanda d'une voix faible : _« Est-ce que vous pourriez venir à l'enterrement de mon père demain soir ? »_

Les adolescents se compactèrent en un gros câlin de groupe, manifestant leur soutien à la jeune fille et lui confirmant leur présence.

Ils se séparèrent. Allison et Lydia partirent ensemble. Isaac et Erica s'éclipsèrent avant d'être réquisitionné par le cadet Hale pour un entraînement supplémentaire.

Scott héla depuis l'entrée.

_- Stiles tu viens ?_

_- J'ai encore deux trois trucs à régler avant de rentrer._

_- Ah bon comme quoi ?_

_- Déjà, je vais aller me doucher parce que au cas où t'aurais oublier mais je suis toujours un pyjama moi !_

_- A demain alors._

_- Ouaip._

Le jeune loup quitta le loft.

Le bruitage de la télévision reprit. Stiles se retourna et vit Peter affalé dans le canapé, zappant avec conviction. Il ricana intérieurement à la vue de ce spectacle.

Derek monta l'escalier en colimaçon avec Stiles sur les talons.

_- Hey ! Vas pas aussi vite !_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit volte-face en entendant Stiles.

_- Quoi?_

_- Tu pourrais juste me donner une serviette pour me sécher après la douche ?_

_- Dans l'armoire en face de l'évier dans la salle de bain. _Grogna-t-il.

_- Ok. _Et le jeune humain repartit aussitôt.

Le loup le regarda s'éloigner avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Il s'assit dans son lit, le dos contre le mur, récupéra le livre et reprit sa lecture où il l'avait interrompue le soir précédent.

Le lit trembla quand Stiles se jeta dedans juste à coté de Derek, qui était tellement plongé dans son livre qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ni vu arrivé.

Le loup se tourna prestement, se retrouvant face avec Stiles qui le dévisageait avec une drôle d'expression.

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- Quand Lydia a parlé de l'enterrement je vu tes yeux. _

_- ..._

_- Viens, s'il te plaît._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne vais pas y aller alors que je ne connaissait même pas le défunt._

_- Aucun de nous ne le connaissait, mais on y va pas pour lui. On y va pour soutenir Lydia. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un. Viens pour elle._

_- Je ne peux vraiment pas._

_- Viens pour moi alors._

_- Je ne mettrai pas un pied dans ce cimetière._

Stiles se rapprocha encore un peu, le fixant droit dans les pupilles.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- ... _Le loup baissa les yeux.

_- Derek. _Le jeune brun lui attrapa le menton d'une main, le forçant à le regarder.

_- Ils sont là bas n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. _La voix du loup était presque inaudible.

_- A quand remonte ta dernière visite ?_

_- Le jour de l'enterrement. _A nouveau, Derek fuit le regard de son vis à vis.

_- Après la cérémonie, tu viendras avec moi sur leur tombe._

_- Mais..._

_- Pas de discussion. Je viendrai te chercher pour être sur que tu ne te défiles pas à la dernière minute. Sois prêt à 6 heure._

Sans un mot supplémentaire, l'hyperactif se glissa entre les jambes de Derek, son dos reposant contre le torse du loup. Ce dernier reprit sa lecture, posant son menton dans le cheveux bruns du lycéen et son bras libre s'enroula autour de la taille du jeune Stilinski.

Stiles referma la porte d'entrée, celle-ci claqua. Le vent s'était levé et la pluie s'était abattue sur la région en fin d'après-midi. Le mur d'eau à l'extérieur était impressionnant. Stiles avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu une pluie aussi soutenue.

Il poussa une assiette avec le reste de gratin de pâtes dans le four à micro-ondes. Il repensa à l'après-midi qu'il venait de passer. Il était resté collé contre le loup pendants presque cinq heures. Il s'était assoupi contre lui, bercé par le rythme de son cœur et par l'arôme du loup. À son réveil, il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait même un peu discuter de choses et d'autres. Stiles était content il avait peu obtenir des informations précieuses sur Derek son plat préféré, son couleur favorite, le genre de roman qu'il lisait et plein de petits trucs futiles mais tellement importants à ses yeux. Il le connaissait mieux, remplissant un de ses objectifs.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme s'installe devant la télévision avec son assiette fumantes.

Après un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Stiles décida de rejoindre sa couette. Le pull rouge s'écrasa par terre, suivi par le T-shirt et le jeans. Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, le jeune homme parvint à régler son alarme pour le lendemain avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

La pluie martelait le pare-brise. Les phares éclairait à peine sur une petite dizaine de mètres, perçant les ténèbres de cette nuit d'orage. La voiture roulait à vitesse constante malgré l'intempérie et la route glissante. La route décrivait une ligne droite sur plusieurs kilomètres en longeant les bois. Les images s'accélérèrent, des petites silhouettes sur la route, un coup de volant pour les éviter, la forêt se rapprochant, un arbre surgissant droit devant, un corps traversant le verre, une éclaboussure de sang sur les fougères. Un regard vide.

Stiles s'éveilla soudainement. Ses doigts était crispé sur le drap. Il était en sueur et haletant.

Les mains tremblantes, il se saisit de son portable et parvint à envoyer un message groupé à la meute _« J'ai vu quelqu'un mourir en rêve. »_

Lydia se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Elle blêmit d'un coup, tout le sang quittant son visage. La nausée monta. Elle essaya de lutter, une combat perdu d'avance. Tout son corps se replia sur lui même. En un spasme elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Le hurlement de la banshee se propagea à toute vitesse.

Une minute après l'envoi du message un cri dans le lointain fit frissonner Stiles. Son téléphone vibra quelques instants plus tard.

Un message de Lydia : _« Quelqu'un vient de mourir. »_

Stiles était lessivé, il se rendormit avant d'avoir pu demander plus d'informations.

Lydia n'eut pas la force de faire un message plus long, aussitôt finit la jeune rousse s'écroula de fatigue dans ses couvertures.


	9. Un premier contact éphémère

Avec un jour de retard voici ce neuvième chapitre.

Je vous préviens, il est énorme, et oui, c'est un bon gros pavé de 6500 mots qui vous attend. Il fallait absolument que je règle l'histoire de l'enterrement du père de Lydia et que j'insère la suite de l'intrigue.

Mais avant un remerciement s'impose, alors un tout grand merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire et d'apprécier cette histoire.

Un tout grand merci à mes followers; Lea Michaelson, Skipp7, kchalot, kyuketsuki 62, ugo23, EvilAngel38, luun, sakuraetsasuke, Alfgard, CLAllRE, tablearepasser, emichlo, marco29830, Nobora, PsychopathequiAssume, TheBloodyCookie, gleek-forever-3, GretaSchou, Ekana, Gaby-mini, Muschu et Gohatto.16.

N'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer un petit conseil, ou simplement signaler une partie qui vous a paru bien réussie. Les encouragements ça boost le moral :D

Maitenant finit le bla-bla, bonne lecture.

Enjoy !

Votre dévouée Delanthia.

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Un premier contact éphémère._

L'alarme du téléphone résonnait dans la pièce depuis quelques secondes déjà. Les mains de Stiles rampait hors de son cocon de couette à la recherche de la source sonore.

Une fois l'alarme éteinte, le jeune homme replongea dans le sommeil.

_- Stiles lèves toi tu vas être en retard. _

Le jeune Stilinski se redressa en sursaut dans son lit.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique du radio-réveil : 7h23.

C'était officiel, Stiles était à la bourre dés le lundi.

Tout en maugréant, il fonça à la douche.

Une fois lavé et séché en quatrième vitesse, l'adolescent s'empara de sa brosse à dents.

Stiles finissait de mettre ses habits sur le lit d'une main, l'autre toujours occupée sur la brosse à dents.

Un nouveau passage dans la salle de bain pour finaliser sa toilette.

Tenant une bride de son sac entre ses dents, il dévala l'escalier à cloche pieds tout en essayant de lacer sa converse.

Après un rapide « _Salut Papa. »_, le lycéen attrapa un paquet de cookies et se précipita dans sa jeep.

Il lâcha un juron en constatant que la maison était littéralement assaillie par le lierre et les rosiers.

Tout au long de son trajet sous la pluie battante, il repensa à son rêve.

Il avait vu l'accident mortel de voiture avant que ça ne se produise, il en était certains. Lydia n'avait confirmé qu'une minute après qu'il se soit réveillé en sursaut. Donc, il avait bel et bien fait un rêve prémonitoire. D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'il faisait un rêve ou un cauchemar, les plantes avait une poussée de croissance. Ce qui confirmait qu'il était à l'origine de cet essor verdoyant.

Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua un objet blanc sur la route. Un renard blanc, aux oreilles cendrées. Il freina de toutes ses forces en voyant que l'animal ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. La jeep s'immobilisa.

Stiles sortit en catastrophe, certain d'avoir heurter la pauvre bête.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant le renard toujours immobile, le museau contre son pare-choc.

La bête cligna des yeux puis se leva. D'une manière tout à fait naturelle, le renard blanc fit le tour de la jeep, monta par la porte conducteur toujours ouverte et s'installa sur le siège passager.

Stiles jura, il allait être en retard pour de bon si il ne reprenait pas sa route tout de suite.

Le petit animal roulé en boule sur le siège s'était endormi comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles jura de plus belle et redémarra en direction de l'école, pestant car il était complètement trempé à cause du mur d'eau.

Il arriva sur le parking à 7h59.

Il laissa la créature blanche dormir dans la voiture et courut sous la pluie pour rejoindre le bâtiment scolaire.

Le jeune hyperactif déboula dans la salle de cours juste à temps.

Il rejoignit Scott dans le fond et s'installa sur la chaise inconfortable.

_T'as bien failli ne pas rentrer. _Commenta Scott en gloussant face au jeune homme complètement imbibé d'eau.

_Je sais ! Mais il m'est arrivé un truc de malade sur le chemin en venant. Encore plus dingue que tes trucs de loups._ Répondit Stiles en chuchotant.

_C'est possible._

_J'ai été forcé de m'arrêter en chemin à cause d'un renard au milieu de la route._

_Et alors ? Suffisait de passer à coter._

_Sauf que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment. J'ai cru que je l'avais tué._

_Hein ? Il était pas déjà mort ?_

_Non, pas du tout. Il était assis au milieu de la route, bien vivant. Quand ma jeep s'est immobilisée, je suis sorti sous la pluie pour voir si je l'avais pas écrasé. La bestiole avait le museau contre mon pare-choc et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Puis d'un coup elle a sauté dans ma bagnole par la porte ouverte et s'est endormie sur le siège passager. J'étais tellement à la bourre j'ai même pas pris le temps de la foutre dehors._

_Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a un renard blanc dans ta jeep en ce moment même ?_

_Ouaip. Je pensais aller voir le Dr Deaton après les cours pour m'assurer qu'il aille bien parce cette bête agissait vraiment bizarrement._

_Stilinski et McCall ! Un mot de plus et vous êtes collés._

Les deux élèves interrompirent leur conversation sous la menace du professeur.

Le cours se termina et les deux amis ne purent reprendre la conversation faute de cours en communs.

Arrivé dans la classe, Stiles ouvrit son cahier. Le plus discrètement possible c'est à dire caché derrière son plumier, il envoya un message aux membres de la meute dans le lycée : « _A la pause de midi faut que je vous montre quelque chose. Rendez vous dans le hall d'entrée. »_

Ensuite il se concentra sur la contemplation de l'orée des bois à travers la vitre, observant avec attention la pluie qui tambourinait le sol avec violence, l'herbe ployant sous l'assaut aqueux. Quelque chose attira son attention. À la limite de la forêt, une petite silhouette sombre.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

L'ombre fugace avait disparue.

Le lycéen secoua la tête, pestant contre sa fatigue due à ses cauchemars nocturnes récurrents. Il lui manquait trop d'heure de sommeil à son goût.

Enfin, la cloche sonna la libération.

Stiles fourra ses affaires dans son sac et partit rapidement en direction du hall.

Ses amis n'étant pas encore là, Stiles alla jusqu'à sa voiture.

Sa capuche sur la tête pour se protéger un peu de la pluie incessante, le lycéen ne vit pas les deux petites silhouette l'observer depuis la sylve.

Il ouvrit sa portière, le renard blanc le regarda de ses grands yeux verts.

_Viens là mon gars. Ma belle plutôt._ Dit Stiles en passant sa main par en dessus de la boule de poils, sans l'ombre d'un doute c'était une femelle, et la souleva.

Il plaça la petite créature contre lui, en dessus de son pull pour la protéger du mur d'eau. Il rejoignit en courant le hall, les deux bras serrés autour de son ventre pour éviter que la petite renarde ne glisse.

Stiles débarqua dégoulinant dans le hall du lycée. Les derniers élèves traînant dans les couloirs se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, il s'assit sur les marches en guettant l'arrivée de la meute. La petite créature contre son corps remua un peu, cherchant une position confortable.

_Stiles ! C'était quoi le truc que tu voulais nous montrer ?_

Stiles sursauta, il était tellement absorbé par les pulsations contre son ventre qu'il n'avait pas entendu les adolescents approcher.

Stiles releva la tête et leur décocha un sourire radieux.

_Bonjour a vous aussi._

_J'ai faim moi, accouches ! _Déclara Isaac moqueur.

L'hyperactif leur résuma rapidement son rêve.

_C'est tout ? On pouvait en parler au réfectoire. _Fit Erica boudeuse.

_Attends, j'ai garder le meilleur pour la fin. _Déclara le jeune brun.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pull, découvrant la renarde blanche roulée en boule contre son ventre. L'animal releva le museau, inclina la tête sur le coté et observa l'assemblée avec ses grands yeux brillants.

_Voici Cataleya ! _Déclara-t-il, triomphant.

_C'est trop mignon ! _S'émerveillèrent les filles.

_Il a pas la rage au moins ?_ Demanda Isaac méfiant.

_D'abord c'est elle, ensuite vu qu'elle n'a pas d'écume sur les babines et qu'elle est plutôt calme je pense pas. _Intervint Stiles, visiblement vexé de la remarque.

_Et c'est quoi ce nom ? Cataleya ? _Continua le frisé.

_C'est trop cool ! Tu vois la tache qu'elle a dans la gorge ? Ça ressemble beaucoup à l'orchidée colombienne du nom de Cattleya Skinneri. Ma mère adorait cette fleure, on en avait toujours deux-trois dans la maison quand elle était toujours là. _Objecta Stiles, sa voix faiblissant sur la dernière phrase.

Il se reprit et leur raconta comment la petite créature avait atterrit dans sa voiture.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'était mis à grattouiller l'animal derrières les oreilles. Manifestement cela lui plaisait énormément, la renarde avait fermé les yeux et profitait pleinement des caresses.

Stiles acheva son récit.

Il se rendit compte de ses gestes et pensa :_ « Faudra absolument que j'essaye sur Derek. » _Le jeune homme gloussa à cette pensée.

D'un commun accords les adolescents décidèrent d'aller manger.

Stiles leur signala qu'il les rejoindrait et ses cinq amis le laissèrent.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, la pluie n'avait pas faiblit.

Le jeune brun hésita entre ramener la renarde à sa voiture et par la même occasion se faire doucher pour la troisième fois de la journée ou trouver autre chose. Les idées germaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit.

Stiles débarqua dans la cafétéria, ses livres en main et son sac sur le dos.

Il posa ses bouquins sur la table de ses amis et alla chercher un plateau.

L'hyperactif revint et posa son plateau avant de s'asseoir. Avec la plus grande précaution il posa son sac entre ses jambes et entrouvrit la fermeture éclair.

_Ne me dits pas que tu l'a mise dans ton sac. _Lydia le dévisageait avec une moue réprobatrice.

_J'allais quand même pas la laisser dans mon casier._

_Dans ta voiture !_

_Et puis quoi encore ?! J'en ai marre d'être tremper, moi ! Je commence seulement à sécher. Et puis tu peux pas dire non à cette bouille. _Répliqua l'hyperactif en désignant la petite tête visible dans son sac.

_De toute manière il ne me reste plus qu'une heure de cours vu qu'il n'y a toujours pas de remplaçant pour Harris. _Ajouta-t-il.

La rousse capitula.

Stiles se dépêcha de finir son repas, pendant que les autres, qui avaient fini leu assiette depuis longtemps, parlaient des cours, des examens approchant.

Stiles tilta, les examens c'était déjà dans trois semaines. Il réalisa que ce début d'année s'était déroulé à une vitesse surprenante.

La cloche rappela aux élèves que la pause était finie.

Stiles roulait prudemment, les risques d'aquaplanages était très important depuis que Beacon Hills subissait les pluies diluviennes.

Heureusement pour lui, la renarde ne s'était pas fait remarquée pendant sa dernière heure de classe.

Les lignes de la clinique vétérinaire apparurent au loin.

Le jeune homme se gara, la boule de poils blanche releva les oreilles.

Stiles ouvrit son pull et la petite créature devança ses intentions en s'installant elle même contre lui.

Il traversa les trombes d'eau et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Il resta planter sur le paillasson, gouttant sur le sol, en attendant que le vétérinaire arrive.

Intriguée par l'odeur, la renarde passa sa tête par le coll et huma les lieux.

Le Dr. Deaton arriva au comptoir et visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune brun.

_Qu'est ce qui t'amène mon garçon ?_

_La petite que voici. _Répondit Stiles en ouvrant un peu son pull et laissant apparaître la renarde qui s'était cachée à l'arrivée du vétérinaire.

_Viens avec moi. _

L'homme en blouse blanche lui ouvrit le comptoir et se dirigea vers la salle de consultation.

La renarde semblait intimidée par l'environnement ce la clinique, elle s'était repoussé à l'extrémité de la table contre Stiles en cachant son museau dans son sweat.

_Je voulais la faire examiner à cause de son comportement étrange. Histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas blessée._

Le jeune homme entama pour la deuxième fois la narration de sa rencontre avec la petite renarde blanche aux oreilles cendrées et avec cette tache florale noire sur la gorge, détaillant l'assurance et la nonchalance manifeste de la petite peluche ivoire aux grands yeux verts pétillants.

De son côté, Deaton écoutait attentivement les dires du jeune homme tout en réalisant les contrôles sur le petit animal.

Une fois l'auscultation terminée, la renarde semblait habituée au lieu.

Bien qu'elle soit toujours proche de Stiles, la renarde blanche était assise sur la table de métal chromé, ses yeux dévorait chaque recoins de la pièce et sa queue balayait doucement la table d'opération.

_Elle me semble en pleine forme._

_C'est une super nouvelle ! _Déclara l'hyperactif, sourire aux lèvres, ses mains rejoignant le pelage duveteux et débutant les caresses sur la petite créature.

_Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me tracasse. Cet animal est bien trop familier avec les humains. C'est comme si il avait été élevé au contact de l'homme._ Fit le vétérinaire, perplexe.

_C'est pas vraiment un problème. Et puis au moins comme ça, j'ai un argument pour la garder. Merci._

Stiles régla la note de consultation de ce qu'il considérait comme son animal de compagnie désormais et pris la route pour rentrer chez lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois chez lui que le jeune homme remarqua que la pluie incessante avait fait place à un ciel gris, aux nuages compactes.

La renarde fila droit vers la cuisine. Stiles se retint de jurer, il aurais aimé introduire la peluche autrement. Préparant mentalement ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à son paternel pour faire passer la pilule, le jeune homme aligna ses pas en direction de la pièce.

Le shérif était assis à la table et sirotait son café tout en lisant le journal tranquillement.

Par pure chance, la renarde était montée sur la chaise sur laquelle Stiles s'asseyait habituellement et était hors de vue pour le père Stilinski.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

_Alors ta journée ?_

La question fit lever les yeux de l'homme de son journal.

_Tu rentre bien tard. Je croyais que tu avais une petite journée._

Stiles grimaça.

_On fait un deal. Échange d'informations._

_Pardon ?_

_Réponds à mes questions et je réponds aux tiennes._

Le shérif hésita un instant, se demandant ce que son rejeton projetait.

_Une journée classique. Plutôt tranquille même. Ton tour. _

_Je suis passé à la clinique vétérinaire._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Mon tour d'abord. _

L'hyperactif chercha ses mots avec soin, essayant de formuler sa question. Il ne trouvait pas de formulation appropriée.

_Il n'y a pas eu de mort ?_

Le shérif resta un instant interloqué devant la question. Il pensa que son fils était simplement inquiet à cause de la tuerie qui s'était produite quelques jours plutôt. L'homme frissonna en revoyant la scène.

_Un accident de voiture uniquement. À moi, pourquoi es tu aller chez le vétérinaire ?_

_Pour faire examiner Cataleya._

_Qui ?_

_C'est mon tour. _

Pendant l'échange, Stiles s'était rapproché de la table. Il avait rejoint sa chaise et la renarde blanche s'était roulée en boule pour entamer une

sieste.

_Tu n'as pas plus d'infos sur l'accident ?_

_Le rapport indique qu'à première vue, la conductrice a essayé d'éviter quelque chose sur la route et à cause de la météo a finit sa course dans la forêt. Maintenant dis moi qui est Cataleya._

Stiles souleva la petite créature au dessus de la table, accompagnant son mouvement d'un _« Tadam ! »._

Le shérif eut un mouvement de recul face aux deux grands yeux verts le fixant, le museau rosé, les oreilles cendrées, les vibrisses, les petits crocs pointus et la langue d'un rose vif ressortant légèrement de la gueule entrouverte de l'animal.

_Génim Stilinski, quelle est cette chose ?_

Le jeune homme se tendit en entendant son prénom.

_Ben c'est une renarde blanche. _Répondit-il naturellement.

_Je le vois bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une renarde ?_

Face à l'expression exaspérée de son père, Stiles opta pour une réponse franche et concise.

_J'ai failli la renversée ce matin alors du coup je l'ai emmenée chez le vétérinaire, histoire de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien._

_Mais pourquoi tu la ramène à la maison, tu pouvais pas la libérer dans la forêt en revenant ?!_

_Deaton a certifié que c'était un animal domestiqué quand il a vu ses réactions. Regarde comme elle est à l'aise avec les humains._

Stiles illustra ses propos en posant la bête a terre. Il se recula de quelques mètres et s'assit en tailleur.

Aussitôt Stiles assit, la renarde accourut et se lova contre lui.

Stiles laissa sa main parcourir la toison immaculée, la renarde profitant pleinement des caresses prodiguées.

_Tu vois ? C'est idéal comme animal de compagnie. C'est l'équivalent d'un petit chien tout beau tout propre._

_Une seule crasse et je l'expédie par dessus la clôture._

_Merci !_

Stiles emporta la peluche en direction de sa chambre.

Il installa une vieille couverture dans le seul coin a peu près rangé de sa chambre puis laissa la renarde s'endormir.

Les marches grincèrent imperceptiblement quand Stiles les descendit.

_Stiles._

_Oui ?_

L'interpellé passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte séparant le hall et la cuisine.

_Tu vas où comme ça ?_

Le shérif désigna du menton son fils.

Stiles s'observa un instant fraîchement douché, un costume gris sombre, une chemise blanche. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait une faute vestimentaire.

_Ben à l'enterrement du père de Lydia._

_Si tôt ? Ça ne commence pas avant 7h00 tu sais._

_J'ai un truc à réglé avant. _Et par un truc, il voulait dire un Hale à récupérer.

_D'accord. Sois prudent sur la route._

Le jeune homme ouvrait à peine la porte de sa voiture que la renarde montait dedans. Stiles restait impressionné par l'assurance du petit animal. Le moteur de la jeep gronda et le véhicule se mit en mouvements.

Deux coups rapides résonnèrent dans le loft. Peter s'extirpa du canapé avec réticence. Arrivé à un mètre de la porte l'aîné Hale éternua. Il lâcha un juron et ouvrit la porte.

Un nouvel éternuement se fit entendre, suivi du gloussement de Stiles.

Peter lui décocha un regard mauvais, chargé du plus de menace qu'il pouvait émettre avec la goutte au nez. Il aperçu la petite forme blanche aux pieds de l'humain.

Un nouvel éternuement.

Peter identifia la forme comme étant un renard.

_Éloigne ça tout de suite. _Ordonna le loup en désignant le petit canidé aux oreilles cendrées qui le fixait de ses grands yeux.

Il éternua à nouveau et jura.

Stiles essayait de contenir son amusement mais celui si transparaissait sur son visage.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais diabolique à ce point._

_Heu... _Stiles était un peu perdu face à la déclaration du loup.

_Ta bestiole !_

_Ben quoi ?_

_Je suis allergique aux renards ! D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas comment tu as réussi à être au courant._

_Pause ! Normalement en tant que loup tu n'es pas censé ne pas être malade ? _La curiosité de Stiles venait d'être piqué à vif.

_Je suis né lycanthrope !_

_Et ?_

_L'allergie est survenue après. La guérison m'empêche juste de faire un choc histaminique pas d'éternuer face à ta bestiole. Maintenant fous le camp._

_C'est quand même un comble pour un loup-garou d'être allergique à une canidé._

Stiles s'éclipsa vers les escaliers avec un sourire moqueur. La renarde le suivit, sautant de marche en marche.

Au son de l'eau ruisselantes, Stiles devina que Derek était sous la douche.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit aux draps sombres.

Une fois sec et prêt le loup noir entoura sa serviette sur sa taille et quitta la salle d'eau.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans sa chambre fût les effluves sucrée de lys, de menthe et de forêt, puis la veste de costume grise foncée posée sur le dossier de la chaise.

En voyant Stiles endormi sur le ventre dans son lit, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais sourit.

C'est seulement en approchant que le loup discerna la boule de poils blanche dormant dans le creux du dos du jeune homme et parfaitement camouflée sur la chemise blanche.

La renarde darda ses iris émeraude sur le nouveau venu quand il s'approcha à moins d'un mètre.

Elle se redressa, s'étira longuement.

Derek s'agenouilla et détailla la petite créature devant lui.

Les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son vis à vis, la renarde posa son museau contre le nez du loup garou.

Ce dernier tressaillit lors du contact entre la truffe rosée et humide et sa peau.

_Elle t'aime bien._

Derek releva les yeux surpris, il n'avait pas entendu de changement dans le rythme cardiaque indiquant le réveil de l'humain.

Le jeune homme à la tignasse brune avait tourné la tête sur le coté pour observer le loup et la renarde. Un sourire fugace sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants.

Derek se releva, laissant la renarde se rouler en boule dans le lit.

Stiles s'était redressé et assis sur le bord du lit. Il observait Derek chercher dans sa penderie.

_« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de le mater de la sorte, niveau discrétion tu es au niveau -1000. » _Se sermonna Stiles.

L'hyperactif reporta son attention sur la renarde, ses mains parcourant le pelage soyeux mais son esprit s'attelait à produire des images du corps de Derek.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, les joues cramoisie suite à la production foisonnante de son imaginaire.

Le loup garou avait revêtu un ensemble noir, pour ne pas changer, et une chemise blanche. Il hésitait face à la cravate à choisir.

Stiles quitta le lit, attrapa la cravate fine noire et la passa au cou du loup.

Celui-ci resta impassible face au geste de son cadet.

Stiles finit de nouer la bande de tissu sombre autour de la gorge de loup, observant le résultat, il sourit.

Derek afficha son sourire de prédateur et le lycéen se retrouva pressé contre le mur, une main sur la taille une autre sur son épaule, le visage du lycanthrope proche du sien.

Stiles lui décocha son sourire diabolique. Il remonta ses mains le long du torse musclé du loup, ses bras passèrent les épaules et s'enroulèrent au cou du loup.

La pression exercée par Stiles le força à se rapprocher davantage.

Le lycanthrope se tendit perceptiblement quand les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent sa nuque. Il se détendit quand ceux-ci pénétrèrent dans sa chevelure. Il soupira même lorsque Stiles entama des grattouilles derrière ses oreilles.

_Qu'est ce que tu faits ? _Grogna-t-il alors que sa tête se nichait dans le cou de l'hyperactif.

_Je vérifiais que les loups garous réagissaient comme les chiens face aux grattouilles. _Fit Stiles, un sourire moqueur à l'appui.

Derek grogna pour la forme et serra un peu plus son corps contre le lycéen.

Ses bras se serrèrent un peu plus autour de la taille de l'hyperactif.

Les effluves émanant de la peau claire du jeune homme lui titillait les narines.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, le loup succomba à ses envies et ses lèvres établirent le contact avec la peau du jeune homme.

L'épiderme frémis sous le contact.

Stiles stoppa les mouvements dans le cheveux charbons, sa prise se raffermit en obligeant Derek à se presser encore un peu plus contre lui.

L'humain s'imprégnait du parfum musqué de cuir et de pin ainsi que de la chaleur du loup.

Un jappement aigu perça le silence.

La renarde se tenait au pied de la porte et les regardait intensément.

Derek se sépara brusquement de Stiles.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent un instant.

Derek semblait gêné et en colère.

Stiles affichait une expression d'incompréhension et de déception.

Sans un mot, le lycanthrope se faufila hors de la chambre.

Stiles se passa une main dans la nuque, son cœur décéléra.

Il attrapa sa veste, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sortit à son tour, la renarde à ses côtés.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question, Peter y répondit.

_Devant ta jeep._

_Merci._

Le froid saisit Stiles lorsqu'il quitta le bâtiment.

L'hyperactif revêtit sa veste et rejoignit le lieu de stationnement de son bébé motorisé.

Il repéra son passager, appuyé contre la portière, affichant son air renfrogné.

Intérieurement, le jeune Stilinski soupira. Il ne comprenait pas du tout les agissements du loup.

Stiles déverrouilla la voiture et ils montèrent à bord.

La renarde blanche s'installa sur la banquette arrière, non sans avoir essayé les genoux du loup noir.

Stiles consulta le tableau de bord. Il en retira deux informations premièrement ils arriverait au cimetière avec un quart d'heure d'avance et deuxièmement la température externe avait chuté à 9 degrés.

Stiles alluma la radio, chercha la chaîne météo locale.

_Bonsoir chers auditeurs. L'alerte générale sur toute la localité de Beacon Hills vient d'être déclarée à l'instant. Selon l'institut météo national, une tempête de neige est à prévoir pour demain. Il est conseillé à tous les habitants de rester chez eux. Les premiers flocons toucheront le sol durant cette nuit._

Une fois la radio éteinte, Stiles se concentra sur la route alors que son cerveau s'activait.

Lydia et lui s'était trompé, la tempête avait un jour d'avance par rapport à leur prévisions. Inconsciemment, Stiles se mordilla la lèvres inférieure.

Sa jeep se parqua sur le parking aux abords du cimetière.

Malgré la clarté du crépuscule, les spots éclairant les lieux étaient déjà tous allumés.

Derek sortit du véhicule et s'adossa contre celui-ci.

La mâchoire crispée, poins serrés et le regard dur et froid.

Dans toute son attitude, le loup exprimait son désir d'être seul.

Stiles s'apprêtait à sortir quand il remarqua que son corps était figé. Ses mains contractées sur le volant, légèrement tremblantes. Sa gorge était nouée. Un sentiment de malaise confus noua son estomac. Ses iris se voilèrent et entamèrent une oscillation saccadée et très rapide de droite à gauche. Son pouls s'accéléra et sa respiration devint hachée.

Ses poumons s'embrasèrent. La sensation de brûlure se répandit dans tous son être.

Pris de spasmes, le jeune homme à la tignasse brune essayait d'appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

La renarde à la robe de neige perçut le malaise de l'humain. Sentant la panique et la douleur irradier du corps de Stiles, l'animale se mit à tambouriner la fenêtre avec ses deux pattes avant.

Le cliquetis des griffes de la renarde contre le verre tira Derek de sa bouderie. C'est à ce moment qu'il ressentit le désarroi, la panique et la souffrance de Stiles. Toutes ses émotions transparaissait par les battements saccadés et trop rapide du muscle cardiaque.

Le lycanthrope aux cheveux noirs se roua dans la voiture.

Derek grimaça face à la scène. La crise était bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis longtemps.

Stiles convulsait sur le siège conducteur, le volant était malmené par les mains presque soudées dessus, ses iris vibraient, les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues blanche. La mâchoire du jeune homme était crispée par les convulsions, deux traînées de sang partait de sa lèvre inférieure dans laquelle ses dents était plantées.

Doucement, Derek prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autres que d'attendre que la crise passe et espérer que sa présence suffise à la faire refluer.

Stiles repris conscience. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait s'était le début de la crise de panique. Les murs crème lui était familier.

Sa gorge se serra.

Le « bip » régulier d'une machine confirma ses craintes.

Il détourna ses yeux des murs et s'apprêtait à voir le corps de sa mère dans le lit, les traits tirés par la maladie.

Ce n'était pas sa mère dans le lit.

Même yeux noisettes, même chevelure brune, c'était lui.

Il était relié à tous un tas de machines aide respiratoire, surveillance du pouls, cathéter en tout genre.

Son sentiment de malaise augmenta encore d'un cran en voyant son père et ses amis qui veillaient sur lui pendant son coma.

Mélissa McCall entra dans la chambre, tendit une tasse de café au shérif.

Allison et Scott se tenait l'un a coté de l'autre. Erica et Isaac encadrait leur ancien Alpha. Celui-ci avait les yeux emplis de tristesse et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquait qu'il ne dormait plus depuis très longtemps.

Mélissa ressortit, reprenant son travail.

Ils se tenaient tous immobiles.

Stiles, tout du moins sa conscience, se déplaça dans la pièce.

Il se figea en passant devant le calendrier. Le 8 décembre.

Il regarda les fiches sur l'avant du lit.

La date d'admission : Jeudi 24 novembre. 04H30.

Il en resta interloqué, c'était 2 jours après de l'enterrement du père de Lydia. Donc il était dans le coma depuis 2 semaines précisément.

Il laissa traîner son regard sur les vieux journaux. Celui du jeudi 24 novembre était au dessus de la pile.

Il lut le titre de la première page « _La fin de la tempête pour Beacon Hills. »_

Il recula un peu, son cerveau turbinait, cherchant des explications.

Quelque chose en lui tempêtât. Un incendie naquît dans son cœur et ses veines devinrent des flots de lave, toute sa peau se consumait.

La douleur s'échappa de son corps.

Stiles revint à lui, ses poumons s'emplirent d'un bouffée d'air piquant à cause du froid. Il récupéra doucement son souffle, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Ses yeux parcoururent l'étendue devant lui à travers son pare-brise. Il reconnut le cimetière bien que les végétaux aient subi une poussé de croissance très importante. Les fleurs sur les tombes s'étaient enracinées et étaient désormais vivaces, le lierre et les ronces avaient envahis tous ce qu'ils pouvaient, les mauvaises herbes transperçaient le sol de gravier. Les cerisiers japonais plantés avait retrouvés un feuillage printanier masqué par les fleurs blanche-roses ornant les branches en masses. La frondaison frémit sous le vent.

Stiles ressenti une vibration, puis une forme blanche se planta devant ses yeux. La renarde le dévisagea un instant, puis elle se roula en boule sur le tableau de bord.

Une nouvelle vibration se fît sentir, cette fois il crût entendre un son très faible. Une douce chaleur se diffusait près de lui.

Il reporta son attention sur la source.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Derek. Ses yeux bleu de givre mêlés à une couleur cuivre bordant la pupille le fixaient.

Le loup recula, lui laissant un minimum d'espace vital.

Stiles essaya de parler mais une sensation de déchirement éclata dans sa gorge. Ses mains toujours tremblotantes ouvrirent la boîte à gants, récupérant une bouteille d'eau et son inhalateur.

Il but le demi litre d'eau et inspira deux doses de Ventoline, tout en regardant Derek dont les lèvres s'agitaient.

_Je vais bien._

_T'en a pas l'air. _Derek posa deux doigts sur sa bouche, la sensation de picotement caractéristique de la guérison parcourut ses lèvres.

L'adolescent abaissa le pare-soleil et regarda son reflet dans le petit miroir incrusté.

Il lâcha un juron bien sentit et muni d'un mouchoir, il essuya le sang le long de son menton et de son cou et les traces luisantes de larmes sur ses joues.

Derek l'observait avec ses yeux perçant.

_Quoi ?_

_Tu compte me dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé, oui ou merde ?! _Derek s'emportait et ses yeux s'irisèrent du bleu électrique.

_De un tu vas te clamer Big Bad Wolf. Et de deux, une crise de panique c'est une crise de panique._

_Tu te fous de moi ! C'était pas une crise de panique, je t'ai vu en faire assez pour faire la différence entre ça et autre chose._

_Je ne dirai rien pour l'instant._

Stiles sortit du véhicule, laissant une fenêtre entrouverte par la renarde qui dormait profondément et se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière où quelques personnes arrivaient.

Derek le suivit.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient reclus dans un mutisme mais se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre.

Isaac et Erica descendirent d'une voiture et rejoignirent leur chef de meute.

Lydia arriva accompagnée d'Allison et de Scott. Elle salua rapidement les membres de sa famille venus pour les funérailles et fondit sur le lycéen et le loup.

Elle attrapa Stiles par le bras et s'éloigna un peu.

La jeune rousse portait un ensemble blazer-jupe noir rayé verticalement serré à la taille, ses cheveux flamboyant était maintenu dans un chignon épinglé et une mèche suivait le contour gauche de son visage.

Même en deuil, la jeune femme restait d'une élégance époustouflante.

_Que s'est il passé ? _Les yeux verts de la jeune fille examinaient son visage à la recherche de n'importe quel indice.

_Une petite crise de panique._

Lydia remarqua que Derek pinça les lèvres en percevant les paroles de l'hyperactif.

_Une petite crise ? C'était quand même suffisant pour reverdir tous les environs. _Son regard balaya le paysage.

Stiles grimaça en constatant l'ampleur du phénomène.

Lydia compris que le jeune homme ne dirais rien de plus.

Elle passa son bras sous celui de son camarade.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du cimetière, croisant un Scott un peu surpris.

Stiles savait que vu de l'extérieur leur attitude donnait l'impression que Lydia et lui était plus qu'amis.

Le reste de la meute leur emboîta le pas.

La cérémonie de mise en terre commença.

Au premier rang se trouvait le shérif, Mme Martin, Lydia, Stiles et de l'autre coté de l'allée, des membres de la famille Martin.

Derek avait pris place juste derrière Stiles et les membres de la meute avaient pris place à la gauche du loup noir.

À un moment de la cérémonie, Mme Martin et la conjointe du défunt fîrent un discours.

Les mots des deux femmes émurent l'assemblée.

Lydia, qui essayait de se montrer forte depuis la mort de son père, se laissa aller. Son sanglot était silencieux, elle se réfugia dans les bras de Stiles.

Isaac écrasa le pied de Derek et désigna les mains du loup noir.

Derek cacha ses griffes dans ses poches, tout en observant les deux jeunes gens devant lui.

La jalousie lui nouait les tripes. Il se résolu à baisser les yeux pour ne plus voir le jeune hyperactif étreindre la rousse tendrement.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin.

Les proches passèrent faire leurs adieux à la dépouille, déposant une fleur ou une prière.

La pierre scella le tombeau du cercueil.

L'assemblée se dispersa.

Lydia salua ses amis, embrassa Stiles sur la joue en lui murmurant un « Merci » à l'oreille.

La meute se sépara et chacun rentra chez lui.

Il ne restait que Derek et Stiles sur le parking.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

Derek semblait en colère.

Stiles se rapprocha d'un pas.

_À quoi tu joues ? _La voix du loup était dure.

Stiles resta silencieux, il avait beau réfléchir il ne voyait pas ce que le loup lui reprochait. En fait il voyait très bien.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

_J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose c'est tout._

_Tu te fous de moi ? Tu sais très bien que Lydia ne te considéreras jamais comme ça. _Cracha le jeune Hale.

_Quoi ? _Stiles était complètement perdu, il pensait que Derek allait faire référence à la scène de la chambre.

_J'ai vu comment tu agis avec elle. Arrêtes de faire l'innocent._

_Tu es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. _S'emporta le lycéen aux cheveux bruns.

Stiles avait un poing serré, de l'autre main il pointait de l'index le loup.

Derek fit trois pas en avant, se stoppant lorsque son buste rencontra l'index du jeune Stilinski.

Il montra les crocs et ses yeux s'embrasèrent de leur lueur bleue.

Il saisit les deux poignets du jeune homme.

_T'es vraiment aveugle. Oui pendant longtemps j'ai espéré qu'elle me remarque, qu'il y ai une étincelle. Je me suis résigné, 7 années c'est long et j'ai eu tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour faire une croix sur elle. _

Déstabilisé, le loup desserra sa prise et Stiles dégagea ses poignets.

_Même elle l'avait compris et pour tout te dire c'est elle qui me l'a fait m'en rendre compte. Et toi, tu fait une crise de jalousie parce je la soutien dans son deuil ! Il serait temps que tu prennes en compte les sentiments des autres, que tu dégèles un peu ce cœur de glace._

Le loup restait silencieux.

Stiles cogna ses deux poings rageusement sur le torse du loup.

Derek entoura ses bras autour de l'adolescent et l'emprisonna contre lui, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux du lycéen.

Les battements du cœur de Stiles accélérèrent un peu.

Derek se recula un peu redoutant une crise.

Stiles ne faisait pas de crise de panique, ses joues étaient d'une belle teinte écarlate, il se mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Derek sourit face à la manie de l'humain. Une manie qu'il qualifia à la fois de mignonne et d'aguicheuse.

Il se décolla de l'hyperactif rassuré. Sa main descendit le long du bras de ce dernier et il entremêla leur doigts.

Ils marchèrent en silence parmi les tombes.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant la crypte familiale des Hales.

Stiles fît mine de s'éclipser pour laisser un moment le lycanthrope.

Derek le retint et l'enlaça. Stiles posa sa joue contre son épaule.

Stiles vit une larme perler au coin des yeux du loup, vite chassée par une rafale de vent chargée de pétales de fleurs de cerisier.

Il sentit la prise du loup se raffermirent autour de sa taille.

Le loup contempla quelques minutes supplémentaires l'entrée du caveau. Chaque nom était gravé dans le marbre.

Un sensation glaciale dans sa nuque déclencha un frisson le long de l'échine de Stiles. Il leva les yeux et vit les flocons ballottés par le vent.

Derek suivi son regard et un flocon se posa sur son nez, le faisant loucher et frémir au contact.

Ils quittèrent le cimetière collé l'un à l'autre.

Stiles était assis sur le capot de sa jeep.

Derek se glissa entre les jambes de l'hyperactif, plaquant ses mains de chaque coté des cuisses du jeune homme.

Stiles enroula ses main au cou du loup et le tira un peu vers lui.

Les mains remontèrent le long des jambes du jeune Stilinski pour venir enserrer sa taille en une étreinte possessive.

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux.

Stiles amorça le mouvement, réduisant la distance entre leur visages.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent lorsque la renarde jappa.

Derek se tendit, huma l'air en plissant les yeux. Ses crocs et ses griffes apparurent et ses yeux scrutérent la lisère de la forêt bordant le parking au travers de la neige tombante.

Les deux jeunes hommes enlacés aperçurent quatre paires de point orange dans la nuit.


	10. Des iris de rouille

Je suis désolé du retard accumulé dans la publication, ne me frappez pas ^^' , à la base le chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long mais je me suis dit que ce serais mieux de le fragmenter histoire que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent. Normalement le chapitre 11 devrait être boucler pour mercredi soir.

Profitez bien de ce petit chapitre et à mercredi pour la suite.

Enjoy.

Delanthia.

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Des iris de rouille._

Un flocon se posa sur ses lèvres.

Stiles jura intérieurement et abondement.

Le souffle chaud du loup noir avait été remplacée par le vent froid.

Malgré la neige tombante, la pénombre ambiante et la distance, Stiles et Derek distinguaient parfaitement les quatre silhouettes humanoïdes. Les yeux oranges les fixaient avec intensité.

Le loup, par instinct, formait un rempart protecteur devant l'humain, ses babines retroussées, les yeux flamboyant et les griffes acérées prêtes à déchirer les chaires.

Cataleya sauta du capot de la jeep et passa devant le loup noir.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant un petit son aigu se propager depuis sa gorge dans l'obscurité du crépuscule.

Des cliquetis entrecoupés de sifflements rauques furent la réponse.

La renarde se leva et retourna tranquillement sur le capot.

La plus grande des silhouettes s'avança, pénétrant dans la faible lumière diffusée par les lampadaires du parking.

Une créature haute de 75 cm au corps couvert d'une fourrure cuivrée plus longue sur le buste, de grands yeux couleur de rouille ancrés sur une tête triangulaire coiffé d'une paire de longues oreilles pointues légèrement pendantes, de grands bras semblables à ceux d'un gibbons, des mains ,aussi large que leur têtes, composées des trois doigts et d'un pouce opposable, de petites jambes dont l'articulation du genou était inversée comme les pattes postérieur d'un quadrupède et terminées par de grands pieds à trois orteils griffus, une queue traînante sur le sol et terminée d'un petite touffe de poils se dévoila.

Stiles observa les épaules du loup-garou se détendre faiblement et sa mâchoire se crisper un peu plus.

Le jeune homme essaya de déchiffrer les expressions du lycanthrope, sans succès.

Les trois autres humanoïdes se placèrent derrière celui qui semblait être leur leader.

Stiles en profita pour les observer en détails. Les quatre êtres étaient vêtus d'un pagne en peau de lapin, maintenu sur leurs hanches par un lacet. Le chef de cette bande de créature portait un crâne de rat monté en pendentif.

Le pelage de cuivre était crasseux et tachés de boues séchée. Les créatures plissaient les yeux comme si la lumière était trop forte.

_« Kobolds ! »_

Le mot jaillit dans l'esprit de Stiles. Sa culture sur les créatures mythiques, déjà alimentée par les jeux vidéos, n'avait fait que croître lorsque le jeune homme avait lu le bestiaire des Argents. Des centaines de pages que sa mémoire retenait sans peine. Aussitôt son cerveau fit resurgir les données de ces pages.

_**Kobold **__: Créature humanoïde, disposant d'un appendice caudal préhensile, d'environ 50 à 80 cm de hauteur. La structure du crâne est différente de celle d'un hominidé. Le kobold ne possède pas de nez, les fosses nasales constitue un rhinarium._ _Le corps est couvert d'un pelage dans les teintes brunâtre à orangée. Le jeune kobold peut être confondus avec un Tarsiers tellement les deux se ressemblent cependant le kobold adulte, de par sa taille, ses cris et leur comportement, est reconnaissable. _

Le schéma anatomique accolé aux quelques lignes de description se forma dans son esprit. Sans aucun doute le kobold ressemblait à un grand Tarsier bipède avec de longues oreilles pointues, un pagne de peau et un pelage de cuivre.

_Comportement du kobold et mœurs __: le kobold est une créature se rassemblant en groupe de quatre à dix individus possédant une hiérarchie rudimentaire. Le plus grand individus est considéré comme chef jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt ou soit remplacé par plus imposant lors d'un affrontement._

_Les kobolds ont pour habitude de se vêtir de peau de petits animaux et d'utiliser des os, pierres et végétaux pour former des parures._

_Le kobold est une créature nocturne et charognarde. Il s'en suit deux comportements dans les zones rurales, les kobolds se comportent comme des hyènes et se terrent dans des cavités rocheuses alors que dans les zones urbanisées, les kobolds se réfugient dans les souterrains humides ( égout, métro désaffecté.) et pillent les poubelles._

_Les kobolds sont de nature discrète et méfiante._

_Dangerosité :__1/10 ( Bonne cible pour chasseur novice, très peu de risques de blessures.)_

_Faiblesses :__- Ultrasons_

_- Lumière forte_

_Appât :__- Carcasse avariée._

_- Cuivre (solide)._

Stiles cligna des yeux. Il était habitué aux méandres tortueux de ses pensées mais pas à cela. Son cerveau parvenait toujours à lui remémorer les informations dont il avait besoin mais jamais aussi clairement. D'habitude son esprit tortueux déviait dans tous les sens.

Mais pas cette fois.

Les cliquetis et sifflements rugueux le ramenèrent à l'instant présent.

Derek s'était détendu, un peu tout du moins, certainement a peine assez pour que Stiles s'en rende compte.

Clairement le chef des kobolds essayait de communiquer avec le loup. Et au vu des sourcils froncés et l'air vaguement agacé du loup-garou, ce n'était pas un franc succès.

Stiles s'approcha du kobold. La petite créature affichait une expression de désarroi sur son faciès. Ses yeux pétillèrent.

Délaissant son ancien interlocuteur, l'humanoïde au pelage cuivré concentra ses sons à l'attention de Stiles.

L'humain essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre le kobold par les expressions faciales et les gestes de ce dernier.

Face à l'incompréhension des deux jeunes hommes en face de lui, le kobold tapa du pied sur le sol, exprimant son agacement.

Il se retourna vers ses congénères.

Les kobolds communiquèrent quelques instants.

Stiles remarqua que leur échanges gutturaux étaient plus complexes qu'au premiers abords. Le registre des kobolds s'étendaient sur cinq octaves, comprenant des sifflements, des cliquetis mais aussi une sorte de vibration nasale très grave, des crissements de crocs et des claquements de langue.

_« Les chasseurs sont vraiment des crétins finis ! »_

Stiles se surprit lui même à cette pensée.

Son cerveau s'activait déjà pour approfondir cette idée.

_« Le bestiaire est tellement pauvre. Une description physique, une ébauche d'analyse comportementale, un degré de dangerosité, une liste de points faibles et d'appâts. C'est tout ?! Une belle bande de crétin ces chasseurs. Je serais prêts à parier que la moitié de la section mœurs et coutumes est bidon. Il manque trop de choses à ce foutu bouquin, c'est vraiment pas sérieux comme boulot ça ! »_

Le jeune hyperactif fut tiré de ses songes par un tiraillement sur sa manche.

Un kobold avec une plume tressée dans le pelage de son poitrail tirait sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Le plus étrange fut son regard, les pupilles de ses grands yeux se dilatèrent au maximum produisant effet yeux de cockers mais plutôt glauque.

Le grondement du loup noir ne se fit pas presser.

_Arrêtes ça Derek ! Tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas menaçants. Puis de toute manière ils sont classés 1/10, même un non chasseur pourrait s'en sortir._

_Quoi ?_

_Bestiaire Argent. _Devant l'expression perdue du loup, Stiles reprit son explication. _Le recueil de toutes les créatures surnaturelles chassées par les Argents, tu t'en souviens hein ? Je me suis procurée une copie auprès de Peter. Parmi la quantité absolument énorme de créatures cauchemardesques de ce foutu bestiaire il y avait deux pages consacrée aux Kobolds. Voilà._

Un raclement de gorge bien glaireux attira son attention. Le kobold qui lui tenait la manche avait l'air de préparer une bonne dose de crachas bien gluant.

Derek roula des yeux et s'adossa contre la jeep, rejoignant la petite renarde blanche.

La créature cuivrée, avec ce qui s'apparentait à une grimace de douleur, articula quelques sons très difficilement.

Au milieu du borborygme un mot identifiable et répété plusieurs fois se détacha du reste des sonorités gutturales et hachées : « _Gallisenae._ ».

Les kobolds fixait le jeune humain avec attention comme si le mot prononcé par leur camarade faisait la différence.

Sous les regards pleins d'espoir des humanoïdes cuivrés, Stiles poussa un petit soupir de découragement.

Le kobold compris le ressenti de l'humain.

Il s'accroupit, les mains enserrant sa tête et sa queue balayant la neige sur le sol avec frustration.

Soudainement il se releva, sautillant sur place. Il couru jusqu'au loup noir.

Le prenant par les mains, le kobold amena Derek juste derrière Stiles.

Il fit comprendre au lycanthrope qu'il devait poser ses mains sur les épaules du lycéen.

Derek s'exécuta en roulant des yeux.

Le kobold parut satisfait et revint face à Stiles.

Stiles sentait les mains du loup crispées légèrement sur ses épaules, signe de sa méfiance et de son inquiétude.

_Détends toi Derek, je pourrais presque sentir tes griffes a travers mon blazer et ma chemise !_

Stiles reçut comme réponse un petit grognement accompagné d'un soupir avant les mains du lycanthrope se détendirent subtilement sur ses épaules.

L'hyperactif reporta son attention sur le groupe de kobold en face de lui.

Le kobold avait récupéré la plume dans son pelage. Chacun à leur tour les kobolds passèrent la plume sur le globe oculaire avant de la passée au suivant. Le propriétaire de la plume la récupéra. D'une pression contre l'un de ses petites dents pointues, le kobold fit perler une goutte de sang de sa langue sur la plume.

Satisfait de son ouvrage, le kobold tendit sa création au lycéen.

Perplexe, le jeune Stilinski inspecta la plume, une rectrice de merle ou de corbeau certainement.

Face au manque de réaction du jeune homme, le kobold lui mima les geste à faire passer la plume sur ses lèvres puis la porter à son nez.

Stiles s'exécuta, sous le regard comblé de l'être au pelage cuivré.

L'odeur métallique lui emplit les sinus.

Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Des picotements naquirent dans ses narines et l'air sembla se dérober aux inspirations du jeune homme.

Les tremblements saisirent le corps du jeune homme.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et les iris entamèrent une oscillation rapide.

Stiles connaissait tous les symptômes, mais pourtant ses pensées était partagée. Une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait d'essayer d'endiguer la crise de panique imminente et une autre lui intimait de se laisser submerger.

Avec le peu de conscience de son environnement, il distingua parfaitement les émotions de Derek. Peur, anxiété, appréhension, colère, rage, furie.

Stiles parvint à se retourner et à faire face au lycanthrope tourmenté.

Les iris noisettes plantés dans les ceux de givre de son vis-à-vis, il lui somma de rester calme. Sans un mot.

Derek avait compris.

Stiles se laissa submerger et choir dans les bras du loup-garou.

Des flash rapide percèrent les ténèbres.

Les images affluèrent rapidement dans l'esprit encore brumeux de l'adolescent.

Un grondement sourd.

Un mur d'eau se rapprochant à vive allure, remplissant le boyau formé par l'égout.

La peur le submergea.

Il vit les échelons défiler.

La route apparut, martelée par la pluie et éclairée par des lampadaire disséminés aux abords de la voirie.

Soudain deux point lumineux se formèrent au loin, s'approchant à toute vitesse.

Éblouis par les phares, aucun des kobolds n'esquissa la moindre fuite

Ils restèrent plantés au milieu de la route, paralysés par la lumière trop forte qui leur vrillaient les yeux.

La voiture dévia au dernier moment, les freins crissèrent.

Le véhicule dérapa sur la couche d'eau stagnante et partit en vrille.

L'aquaplanage pris fin lorsque l'automobile s'encastra dans un arbre à quelques mètres du groupe de kobolds.

Le fracas du métal et du verre brisa le silence nocturne.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre les buissons.

Les quatre kobolds pénétrèrent dans la forêt assombrie par la nuit et les pluies diluviennes.

Très vite l'odeur du sang les mena vers la carcasse de métal.

La pare-brise était défoncé côté conducteur.

Les petits humanoïdes velus firent le tour de la voiture encastrée, repérant les traces de sang qui s'effaçait déjà sous la pluie.

Un nouveau gémissement.

La jeune femme était là, étalée au milieu des fougères.

Les éclats de verre constellait le visage de la conductrice ainsi que ses avant bras, dont l'un avait une fracture ouverte.

La jeune femme aperçut les quatre kobolds à moitié camouflé par la végétation, l'obscurité et la pluie.

Les yeux de l'humaine se rétrécirent, la peur se distillant dans son organisme.

La vie quitta son corps lorsque la trop grande quantité d'adrénaline provoqua la crise cardiaque.

La désolation des kobolds était palpable.

Le regard humide et triste le plus grand s'approcha du corps et lui ferma les paupières.

Le groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt, cherchant une nouvel abri.

En une nuit ils avaient perdu leur refuge, noyé sous les trombes d'eau aussi soudaines que violentes et causé la mort d'une humaine.

Ils commencèrent leur errance sur les terres des humains avec pour seul but trouver le Gallisenae.

La forêt portait encore l'écho de l'onde crépitante de vie propagée quelques instants plus tôt. Une minute avant l'accident de voiture, les kobolds avait parfaitement senti cette onde se propager.

Ils devaient le trouver.

Tant que la tempête durait, il serait le seul à pouvoir les aider.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant d'assimilé cette vision. Vision qui avait été plus qu'intense. En plus des images, le jeune homme avait perçu les émotions mais aussi des brides de pensée.

Le jeune humain était épuisé.

À nouveau, il perçut la vibration sonore atténuée.

Stiles savait que cette surdité ne serait que passagère.

Il profita des quelques instants avant que son audition ne revienne pour détailler la situation.

Il était dans sa jeep, pelotonné contre Derek sur le siège passager.

D'ailleurs ce dernier lui avait passer son blazer sur les épaules et l'enserrait dans ses bras. Stiles avait froid. Et pour cause, la chute de flocons s'était désormais mué en un véritable blizzard. Par dessus l'épaule du lycanthrope et le siège il vit les kobolds assis bien sagement sur la banquette arrière, ils le dévisageaient.

_Stiles ?_

L'interpellé soupira, son audition était revenue et il savait d'avance qu'il allait subir l'interrogatoire du jeune Hale.

_Oui ? _L'hyperactif tiqua au son de sa voix, terriblement las et fatiguée.

L'adolescent se décolla légèrement de son siège vivant.

Se trémoussa quelque peu et trouva une meilleure position assis sur Derek, le dos posé contre son torse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs l'avait laissé s'installer avant de poser son menton dans le creux du cou du lycéen, enserrant sa taille avec ses bras.

_Qu'as tu vu ?_

Derek essayait de conserver une voix neutre mais Stiles le connaissait assez pour entendre la pointe d'anxiété perçant dans la voix rauque et terriblement séduisante du jeune homme.

_Une fuite, une accident et une révélation._

Stiles savait qu'il ne s'en sortirais pas avec ces trois mots, mais il était fatigué, bien plus qu'après une cauchemar ou un rêve prémonitoire.

Le loup sembla le comprendre.

Tant bien que mal, le loup se dégagea et pris la place conducteur.

Il alluma le moteur lorsque la main de Stiles se posa sur son poignet.

_L'entrepôt._

Stiles lui désigna les quatre kobolds à l'arrière du véhicule.

Ensuite il sombra dans le sommeil.


	11. La tourmente de givre et de braise

Voici le onzième chapitre ( et oui déjà :D ). J'avais hésité à laisser le chapitre 10 fusionné avec mais je me suis dit que ce serais beaucoup trop d'un coup. Malgré la taille du chapitre je ne suis pas arrivé où je pensais. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour vous, ça fera plus de chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Merci à vous tous pour votre intérêt et bonne lecture.

Enjoy!

Delanthia.

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : La tourmente de givre et de braise._

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il manqua de peu de se casser la figure en bas des escaliers.

_- Ça va ?_

La voix de Derek provenait de la cuisine, de sa cuisine. Le cerveau de Stiles lui envoya directement un avertissement _« Derek + Paternel = Problèmes à la pelle ! »_

L'hyperactif pénétra dans la pièce baignée par l'odeur des pancakes.

Derek était seul dans la pièce, devant les plaques de cuisson. Stiles en fut à la fois soulagé et inquiété. En apercevant la pile de pancake sur la table son estomac lui commanda de s'y attaquer, alors que son cerveau lui hurlait d'entamer la discussion avec le cuistot. Le résultat fur à la hauteur du niveau d'éveil du pauvre Stiles, c'est à dire pitoyable

_- Mffjour._

Aussitôt, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs abandonna les pancakes en cuisson pour venir enserrer le jeune homme.

Une fois la surprise passée, Stiles profita pleinement du contact en se serrant le plus possible contre le loup-garou s'imprégnant au maximum de son odeur et de sa chaleur.

Pareil à une bonne dose de caféine, la peau de Derek le réveilla pleinement Stiles et son cerveau retrouva son activité anarchique formulant une quantité absolument incroyable de questions.

_- J'ai droit à un résumer de la nuit ?_

Stiles fixa Derek avec ses grands yeux noisettes.

Ils se séparèrent et Derek poussa l'humain vers une chaise.

Il lui servit un pancake bien chaud avant de commencer à parler.

_- Après que tu te soit endormi, j'ai emmené les kobolds à l'entrepôt. Ils vont y rester jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. Ensuite je t'ai ramené chez toi. Ton père t'attendais._

_- Quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Et toi tu as dit quoi ? Oh c'est le merdier le plus total ! _L'hyperactif délaissa son petit déjeuner, inquiet.

_- Stiles._

_- Oui ?_

_- Il a juste voulu savoir pourquoi c'était moi qui te ramenais._

_- Et tu as répondu quoi ?_

_- Que tu était repassé chez moi parce que tu avais oublié des affaires dimanche matin et que j'avais pris le volant parce que tu étais trop fatigué. Et vu la tempête ton père n'as pas voulu me laisser repartir à pied et m'as fait dormir ici._

_- Et d'ailleurs il est où ?_

_- Boulot._

_- T'as pas plus d'infos ?_

_- Non je me suis réveillé et il était déjà parti. Il y avait un mot sur la table « Je suis au poste. Profites de ta journée sans cours. Il y a de la pâte à pancake au frigo, j'ai pas eu le temps de les faire avant de partir. »_

_- Journée sans cours ?_

_- Regarde dehors._

Stiles s'exécuta et compris tout de suite le pourquoi du comment. Le blizzard à l'extérieur était tellement violent qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer à plus de deux mètres de distance, la neige était accumulée sur plus d'un mètre d'épaisseur et formait des congères impressionnantes.

Il sursauta quand la neige accumulée sur le toit déclencha une petite avalanche sous son propre poids.

Il se hâta de finir son assiette et monta en quatrième vitesse se changer sous le regard amusé du loup.

Stiles redescendit après une bonne douche, son ordinateur sous le bras. Il trouva Derek installé dans le canapé un livre à la main. Une idée maléfique germa dans l'esprit de l'hyperactif. Il s'avança à pas de loups, même si ça ne changerais rien à cause des sens aiguisé de sa cible, déposa sans bruit son pc sur la table basse, et d'un mouvement fluide saisit le livre de Derek et lui retira hors des mains. Ce dernier grogna. Stiles ricana et s'éloigna d'un bond.

_- Viens le chercher. _Déclara l'apprenti voleur avec les yeux brillants de malices.

D'un saut le lycanthrope plaqua Stiles contre le mur, manquant de faire tomber des cadres de peu.

_- Stiles._

_- Oui ?_

_- Mon livre._

_- Oups._

Le livre rencontra le sol.

Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pendant que ses mains remontaient le long de la nuque de sa proie. Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_- Il me semble que hier soir, nous avons été interrompus et je m'apprête à y remédier._

Le loup grogna à nouveau. De plaisir et d'envie, Stiles le reconnut sans problème. Joignant le geste à la parole, il attira Derek contre lui.

Son pouls s'accéléra sous l'effet de l'excitation, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'autre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais plaqua ses deux mains sur les hanches de son vis à vis.

Stiles ne put réprimer un frémissement lorsque les lèvres chaudes du loup se posèrent dans son cou, juste en dessous de sa maxillaire.

_- Je croyais que c'était moi qui y remédiais._

Derek ne répondit rien, continuant de parcourir la peau claire du cou exposé avec ses lèvres.

Stiles laissa s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand le loup mordilla sa peau claire.

_- T'as pas intérêt à me faire un suçon !_

Le jeune Hale, arrêta son œuvre avec un petit grognement de mécontentement. Il releva la tête, avec un petit sourire à la fois amusé et désolé face à la marque rougissant dans le coup de l'hyperactif.

L'adolescent le fusilla d'un regard quelques secondes, essayant de bouder.

Un essai qui fut largement compromis lorsque Derek fit mine d'approcher ses lèvres de celle de l'hyperactif.

Au dernier instant avant le contact, Stiles parvint à tourner la tête.

Le lycanthrope rata sa cible de moins de cinq centimètres.

Stiles en profita pour pousser avec tout son poids le jeune homme vers le canapé.

Une manœuvre parfaitement exécutée qui obligea le loup à reculer pour ensuite tomber à la renverse dans le divan.

Stiles lui adressa un petit sourire victorieux avant de sauter par dessus l'accoudoir pour venir s'asseoir sur les hanches de son partenaire.

Derek se redressa sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher de Stiles.

Le souffle court, les lèvres rougies par l'envie, le lycéen réduisit l'espace entre eux.

Cette fois c'est le loup qui détourna le visage et l'humain qui se retrouve à embrasser une joue.

_- Tu piques. Dis, une fois je pourrais te voir avec ta barbe rasée ? Je parie que tu dois faire plus jeune et moins renfrogné comme ça._

_- Dis tout de suite que je suis vieux._

_- Techniquement t'es vieux par rapport à moi. Il y a quand même six ans d'écart. _Stiles essayait d'afficher une mine grave, mais ses yeux pétillaient, le discréditant complètement.

_- Est-ce que je pique comme ça ?_

Le loup colla ses lèvres contre celle de l'hyperactif, lui empêchant de prononcer la moindre parole. Instinctivement, les mains du loup enserrèrent le corps sur le sien. D'un mouvement souple, Derek retourna la situation. Stiles venait de se faire retourner comme une crêpe. Les lèvres collées les unes aux autres s'éloignèrent un instant, laissant les propriétaires récupérer un minimum d'oxygène avant d'attaquer à nouveau cette cible si tentante qu'était la bouche de l'autre. Les langues se trouvèrent. Un effleurement puis une caresse et enfin une danse endiablée.

Derek sentit les coins de lèvres de Stiles légèrement remonter avant de percevoir les doigts de l'hyperactif lui malaxer les fesses.

Stiles s'imprégnait le plus possible de cette sensation divine, la gravant dans se mémoire. Les lèvres brûlantes et subtilement rugueuses, dont il connaissait les moindres sillons, la langue douce, chaque détails ancrés dans son esprit.

Le soupir de déception du plus jeune ponctua la fin du baiser.

Le grognement, de mécontentement, du jeune Hale lui fit écho.

_- Quelqu'un va sonner à la porte._

_- Va ? C'est du futur. J'ai au moins le temps de faire ça._

Stiles déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du loup avant de s'éclipser telle une anguille de son étreinte et partit vers le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte avant que la sonnette ne résonne. Le vent s'engouffra dans la battisse, répandant de la neige dans tout le corridor. La personne pénétra sans plus attendre dans la maison et Stiles referma la porte en luttant contre le blizzard. La rousse s'ébroua pour se débarrasser de la neige accumulée sur elle et salua le jeune homme.

_- Lydia ! Quel plaisir de te voir, dis moi qu'est ce qui t'amènes chez moi ? L'odeur des pancakes peut être ? Ils sont très bons, tu en veux un ? Ils sont divins, surtout noyé sous du sirop d'érable._

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la rousse, sans l'ombre d'un doute elle avait noté dans un coin de son esprit les joues et les lèvres rougies de son ami. Elle accepta. Stiles la débarrassa de son manteau et l'amena à la cuisine.

Les deux adolescents mangèrent de bon appétit. Stiles observait avec attention le jeune fille, à l'affût du moindre indice sur ses pensées.

Amusée d'être observée de cette manière, elle se délectait de l'expression de l'hyperactif.

Elle rejeta sa chevelure en arrière avec un mouvement de tête digne d'une publicité pour produits capillaires et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, goûtant à l'avance la saveur de ses propos.

_- Alors cette nuit c'était bien ?_

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer suite à la question de son amie. Ses joues s'empourprèrent prestement. Il plissa les yeux essayant d'évaluer ce à quoi la jeune fille faisait allusion.

_- C'était intéressant pourquoi ?_

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant.

Lydia afficha un sourire radieux.

_- Disons simplement que je viens chercher à la source l'épisode de ma nouvelle série préférée._

_- Dommage que cette nuit n'aie pas apporté de nouveaux éléments._

Le sourire en coins de Stiles appuya ses dires.

_- Tu espères me faire croire qu'après vous avoir laissez tous les deux sur le parking hier soir, il n'y a pas eu la moindre étincelle. Je ne peux pas y croire un instant. Tu ne feras pas croire, avec toute la jalousie qui transperçait par ses yeux, Derek n'aie pas fait la moindre remarque._

_- Non rien du tout._

_- Donc c'est tout à fait par hasard que Derek soit chez toi ce matin malgré la tempête. Tout a fait par hasard que Derek t'aie préparer des pancakes. Au fait merci pour les pancakes Derek, c'était délicieux._

Lydia avait élevé la voix pour que l'interpellé puisse l'entendre, même si c'était parfaitement inutile.

Un mélange de juron et de grognement s'éleva depuis le salon.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte apparut un Derek, livre à la main, un regard meurtrier destiné à la rousse qui en savait trop et les cheveux en bataille suite à la petite séance de pelotage offerte par le jeune Stilinski.

_- Bonjour Lydia. _Grinça le loup, visiblement furieux de s'être fait démasqué.

_- Fais pas cette tête de condamné Derek ! C'est pas comme si elle venait de te prophétiser mort. _Répliqua Stiles, visiblement vexé du comportement du loup.

_- De toute manière je ne vendrai pas la mèche. Ce n'est pas à moi de l'annoncer aux autres, même si je ne serai certainement pas déçue de leurs réactions, surtout Scott._

Les épaules de Derek se relâchèrent un peu, exprimant son soulagement.

Puis le loup garou vit la moue peinée de l'hyperactif. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il devait se faire pardonner. Il laissa son livre sur la table avant de se placer derrière Stiles et de poser son menton sur le sommet de son crâne après avoir déposé un rapide baisé sur la peau claire de sa nuque, déclenchant un frémissement et la montée du sang aux joues de l'adolescent.

_- Rien de nouveau disais tu, hein._

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient littéralement suite au spectacle auquel elle avait assisté.

Stiles ne répondit pas, hésitant entre se cacher dans le cou de Derek pour échapper au iris inquisiteur face à lui ou bien, afficher un sourire niais parfaitement adapter à la situation.

_- On va dire ça comme ça._

_- J'ai quand même droit à un petit résumer ? _La jeune femme croisa les bras et leva un sourcils.

_- Et si je t'égorgeais à la place ? _Intervînt le lycanthrope, les lèvres pincées.

Stiles lui décocha une pichenette sur le nez, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire grogner.

_- Je vais essayer de faire cours mais tu me connais._

_- Racontes moi tout. _Déclara la rousse avidement.

_- Bon disons qu'après ton départ, on a eu une petite discussion animée._

Stiles lui narra leur soirée, omettant soigneusement la raison première de leur prolongation de séjour au cimetière, c'est à dire le recueillement sur les tombes des Hales. Derek avait beau ouvrir un peu son cœur, ce sujet là n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel Stiles pouvait se permettre de déblatérer.

C'est les joues encore cramoisie que Stiles lui expliqua leur rencontre avec les humanoïdes au pelage de cuivre et leur échange pour le moins difficile.

Lydia écoutait attentivement les explications concernant les kobolds.

Stiles raconta comment les kobolds lui avait montré leur fuite.

_- Pause. Gallisenae. Ce mot m'est familier. Je suis certaine de l'avoir vu mais quand ?_

Les deux jeune hommes regardèrent la rousse se creuser la cervelle pour faire resurgir de sa mémoire ses souvenirs.

_- Je sais ! Tu te souviens samedi, on faisait des recherches sur les druides. C'est à ce moment là, c'était dans les articles connexes._

Stiles hocha la tête et les deux adolescents se relevèrent brusquement et s'élancèrent vers le salon.

Derek soupira, toute cette agitation combinée à son manque de sommeil lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se releva à son tour, récupéra sont livre posé sur la table et les suivit.

Lydia et Stiles était installé devant l'ordinateur sur la table basse et faisaient défilés les lignes de texte tout en discutant bruyamment.

La jeune fille essayait désespérément d'obtenir plus d'informations croustillantes sur la relation de son ami avec le loup.

Derek se posa dans un fauteuil avec son livre, espérant le finir un jour. Il était content de voir que Stiles malgré son exubérance habituelle gardait énormément de réserve sur ce qu'il partageait avec le lycanthrope noir.

Il se laissa happer par le récit, laissant les deux adolescents à leur recherches et leur douce chamaillerie.

Le temps s'écoula.

Une heure puis deux.

Derek fût sortit de sa lecture par un gloussement prononcé aussitôt réprimander par un grognement provenant de Stiles.

À contrecœur Derek leva les yeux de son roman, prêt à servir d'arbitre entre les deux jeunes.

Il remarqua la moue vaguement boudeuse et dérangée du jeune brun face à l'expression hilare occupant le visage de la rousse.

Ses yeux aperçurent aussi Stiles frotter ses deux poignets rouges l'un sur l'autre.

Immédiatement ses deux sourcils partirent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre et sa bouche se crispa un peu plus.

Lydia interpréta mal les traits du loup, prenant son inquiétude pour de la curiosité ou de l'interrogation.

_- Tu sort avec une vierge._

_- Je le savais déjà ça. _Grogna-t-il à la rousse.

_- Tu n'as pas tout saisi, une vierge. Au féminin tu vois. _Compléta la jeune femme devant l'air agacé du loup.

Derek était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait absolument pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

_- Plus tu le répètes, moins c'est drôle je trouve. _Déclara Stiles, toujours boudeur.

_- Dans la mythologie celtique-__bretonne, les Gallisenae sont les druidesses __mythiques de l'île de Sein __au large de l'Armorique. La première mention de leur existence remonte à Artémidore__. Strabon __écrit que leur île est interdite aux hommes, mais que ces femmes viennent sur le continent pour rencontrer leurs maris. Il rapporte une coutume selon laquelle chaque année, elles retirent le toit de leur sanctuaire et le remettent dans la même journée. Celle qui fait tomber son fardeau est massacrée par les autres. Selon Pomponius Mela__, elles sont neuf et ont fait vœu de virginité. Elles ont le don de prophétie, le pouvoir de calmer vents et tempêtes et de prendre la forme animale qu'elles désirent. _Lydia releva les yeux de l'écran une fois sa lecture terminée, fière de la surprise qu'elle avait créée

_Voilà ce qu'on a trouver sur les Gallisenae. Et déjà on est face à une discordance. D'un coté elle sont censées avoir fait vœu de virginité et de l'autre on nous dit qu'elle vont sur le continent pour rencontrer leur maris. Le reste est un peu confus mais l'essentiel c'est qu'elles sont apparentées aux druides et ont de nombreux pouvoirs._

Le loup regarda les deux adolescents un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de replonger dans sa lecture après une dernière vérification sur l'état de Stiles. Une lecture bien vite interrompue par un bruit de grattement provenant de l'étage. Derek fronça les sourcils à nouveau et fixa Stiles.

_- Stiles. La porte de ta chambre est fermée ?_

La question du loup surpris les deux adolescents.

_- Heu, probablement. Pourquoi ?_

_- Cataleya._

Le loup soupira d'exaspération quand le jeune brun se releva en catastrophe pour libérer la petite créature de la prison qu'était devenu sa chambre.

A peine la porte ouverte la renarde blanche se précipitait dans les escaliers en direction de la porte d'entrée contre laquelle elle gratta à nouveau.

Stiles attrapa sa veste et avertit les deux autres qu'il sortait quelques minutes avec la renarde.

La petite créature s'éloigna d'une dizaine de mètres pour aller renifler les rosiers couverts de neige qui avaient envahis la palissade de bois à la limite de la propriété. Stiles l'observa depuis le perron tout en frottant ses avants-bras. La sensation de brûlure dans ses veines n'avait pas diminuée, elle s'était même amplifiée et propagée dans tout ses bras. Il remonta ses manches pour voir l'ampleur du phénomène. Ses vaisseaux sanguins apparaissaient légèrement rougis sur sa peau claire. Il pouvait distinguer le flux de sang. Pulsation après pulsation, les mouvements du liquide carmin le fascinèrent un instant. Il détourna les yeux du spectacle si étrange qui se déroulait sur ses membres et s'assit sur les marches du perron pour observer la renarde. La petite bête terminait de tasser la neige sur ses excréments.

Le vent, qui créait déjà un blizzard dense, s'intensifia encore plus. Toute la neige poudreuse fût emportée. Stiles cacha son visage avec ses manches le temps que le souffle se calme. La renarde effectua un replis stratégique avant de se faire ensevelir ou emporter par les vents déchaînés.

Le zéphyr se calma, la neige en suspension retomba lentement sur le sol blanc. Stiles releva les yeux vers le ciel. L'épaisse couche de nuage qui couvrait la zone s'était déplacée. Le jeune homme s'avança dans la neige et fit un tour sur lui même pour observer le panorama. Le ciel bien que dégagé n'en était pas moins inquiétant. Et pour cause, l'œil de l'ouragan était en plein sur la ville. Le mur formé de nuage dense et gris tourbillonnait lentement autour de la ville. La lumière du soleil avait du mal à percé la couche de nuage créant une légère obscurité, seul le disque de ciel bleu amenait un peu de luminosité. Stiles remarqua même la lune en phase décroissante dans l'œil de la tempête. La température ayant encore chuté, il referma la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Un bruit fracassant retentit. Stiles sursauta et releva les yeux à temps pour voir l'éclair parcourir les nuages. Un nouvel éclair apparut et le tonnerre l'accompagnant gronda quelques secondes après. Stiles resta fasciné par les éclairs de plus en plus nombreux embrasant le mur circulaire de nuage gris.

Un violente douleur naquit dans ses poignets. Stiles fût pourtant incapable de détacher les yeux de l'horizon. À chaque nouvel éclair, la douleur dans les veines du jeune homme se ravivait. Sa vision se troubla. Par réflexe, Stiles mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure alors que les tremblements se répandait dans tout son corps. L'air devint plus lourd. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et la douleur dans ses bras se diffusa dans tout son être. Des points blancs et noirs dansèrent dans son champ de vision. Son esprit s'embruma et l'hyperactif tomba dans l'inconscience.

Derek leva ses yeux du livre. Il vérifia l'heure 12h07. Voilà plus de dix minutes que le lycéen était sortit avec la renarde. Le loup tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre le cœur du jeune brun. Le tonnerre lui vrilla les tympans. Lydia et lui sursautèrent face au son assourdissant. Inquiet, le loup déposa son livre sur la table basse pendant que Lydia rabattait l'écran de l'ordinateur. Le nouvel éclair illumina le ciel brièvement. Le rousse s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer l'horizon. Alors que les éclairs et les coups de tonnerre se multipliait Derek se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Il arriva juste à temps pour rattraper Stiles avant qu'il ne se cogne l'arrière du crâne sur le sol en bois du perron dans sa chute. La renarde se précipita à l'intérieur et mordit dans les lacets de la jeune femme pour la tirer vers l'extérieur. Elle courut vers le couloir. Elle passait à peine l'embrasure de la porte que Derek rentrait avec Stiles dans ses bras. Il claqua la porte en la poussant avec son pieds.

_- Lydia vas chercher des couvertures dans sa chambre._

La jeune fille obéit au loup en voyant le visage de Stiles rougit par le froid et les lèvres bleue du jeune homme où deux gouttes de sang avait perlée et s'était figée à l'endroit où Stiles se mordait la lèvre. Lydia monta les marches quatre à quatre pendant que Derek installait le jeune Stilinski dans le canapé. Lydia réapparut dans la pièce avec trois couvertures sous les bras. À deux ils emmitouflèrent le jeune homme inconscient dans les édredons. Le lycanthrope se mit à frictionner le corps pour le réchauffez un peu tandis que Lydia se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Une fois que la peau du jeune homme aie repris un teinte plus normale, Derek arrêta les frictions et s'assit juste à coté de lui en faisant passer les jambes enroulées dans le couvertures sur ses cuisses.

_- On fait quoi maintenant ? _Questionna le jeune femme.

_- On attend._

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent un instant. Derek avait l'air d'être habitué au phénomène. Lydia se laissa choir dans un fauteuil. Après deux minutes à se tourner les pouces la jeune fille attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et s'occupa comme elle pouvait. Elle jeta plusieurs coup d'œil au deux jeune hommes en face d'elle. Stiles tremblait encore un peu, ses yeux perdus dans le vague indiquait que la crise n'était toujours pas passée. Derek lisait son livre mais toutes les cinq minutes il vérifiait l'état de Stiles. Elle remarqua même la main du loup qui tenait celle de l'hyperactif discrètement. Elle sourit intérieurement à la vue.

Stiles reprit ses esprits, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la la luminosité ambiante. Il reconnut l'endroit sans aucune difficultés.

Le Nemeton. Le Nemeton dont il avait cauchemardé.

La neige couvrait la clairière et le ruisseau était figé par le gel. Stiles approcha de la souche. Sous la fine couche de neige, il distingua l'inflorescence fanée, le blanc veiné de bleu était désormais un gris-brunâtre. Les deux arbres, fusionnant pour former l'arche, arboraient des feuilles automnales d'un rouge net sous la neige accumulée dans les frondaisons. Le bruit du tonnerre et les flash lumineux des éclairs attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme vers le ciel. L'ouragan était toujours sur la ville, les murs de nuage crépitait toujours sous l'effet des immenses étincelles électriques. Des voiles de lumière intense verte et bleue irradiaient dans le ciel nocturne. Stiles resta un instant figé devant la beauté de l'aurore boréale.

Soudain, un éclair plus puissant s'extirpa du vortex pour frapper le sol en plein dans l'œil de la tempête. Un bruit d'explosion et de déflagration lointain succéda au tonnerre. La vision du jeune homme se brouilla quelques instant avant de redevenir normale. Il n'était plus au Nemeton. La seule lumière provenait des flammes engloutissant les lieux, l'éclairage public semblait avoir rendu l'âme. Il faisait face à ce qu'il restait de la pompe à essence dans le sud de la ville. La foudre avait frappé juste à cet endroit. Un immense brasier englobait l'entièreté des installations. L'arc électrique avait frappé l'une des citernes qui n'était pas enterrées et les hydrocarbures s'était embrasé. Le reste des réserves d'essence n'avait pas tardé à alimenter les flammes. La neige avait fondue sur un périmètre d'au moins quinze mètres et l'eau s'était même évaporée à cause de la chaleur suffocante émise par l'incendie. L'air ondoyait sous l'effet de la température extrêmement élevée et s'élevait avec les cendres toujours incandescentes. Au fur et à mesure que l'essence se consumait l'air ambiant devenait de plus en plus sec. L'air chaud au dessus du brasier se mit à tournoyer en montant, emmenant toujours plus haut les braises et les fumées noires. L'intensité du phénomène monta encore d'un cran. Les flammes s'élevèrent dans les airs sous l'effet d'aspiration de la tornade en formation. En moins d'une minutes, la tornade de flamme s'étendait sur un vingtaine de mètres de haut. Un léger souffle de vent fit vaciller la colonne de flammes. Lentement, le tourbillon flamboyant se mit en mouvement. Stiles regarda le pilier brûlant s'approcher de lui, mètre après mètres. Le jeune homme, incapable de bouger, regarda la mort franchir les derniers mètres. Les flammes léchèrent sa peau mais curieusement, il ne ressentait absolument aucune douleur. Pour la deuxième fois, la vision du jeune homme se brouilla. Quand les ombres dansant devant ses yeux se dissipèrent, il était de nouveau au Nemeton. Assis en tailleur sur la souche, il pouvait voir, par dessus la cime de la sylve, la tornade de feu se déplacer lentement au loin. Une bouille couverte de fourrure blanche, avec des oreilles cendrées, de grands yeux verts, un petit museau rose et de fines vibrisses attira son attention. La renarde et lui se dévisagèrent un instant. La petite créature posa ses deux pattes avant sur les genoux de l'humain et son museau rencontra le nez du jeune brun, déclenchant un frisson prononcé. Stiles se détendit tout de suite au contact. Il ferma les paupières et respira profondément. Il sentit ses veines picoter et sa respiration se faire plus lente. Il entra dans l'état second propre aux rêves prémonitoires et autres visions auxquelles il était en proie depuis l'éclipse lunaire.

Stiles papillonna des yeux. Le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre, le bruit des pages que l'on tourne lui parvint aux oreilles. Le jeune Stilinski reconnut son salon uniquement éclairé par le foyer. Il aperçut Lydia assise dans le fauteuil, les jambes replié sous elle, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme avec son téléphone sur les genoux. Une légère pression et une chaleur sur sa main attira l'attention de l'hyperactif dont l'esprit reprenait peu à peu son activité foisonnante. Un large sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme en voyant sa main dans celle de Derek. La fatigue reprit le dessus et le jeune homme sombra dans un sommeil de plomb.


End file.
